Coupled With the Corruptor
by AlkaneMetal
Summary: (Redone) Briar York has appeared for the third and final time! Voldemort's reign falls heavily, leaving dark impressions on those who bare, flee, follow or fight. Briar York endures the consistent dangers of Death Eaters, dying memories, a distraught and stanchly enraged Mrs. Weasley, and the woes of romance. Following book of "Corrupted."
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter has been redone.**

* * *

**Coupled With the Corruptor**

**Chapter One**

A petite, blonde woman marched up to number 4, Privet Drive. She walked with a slight limp, but her quick pace was undisturbed.  
She wore a very formal button-up and skirt, aging her by at least a few years.

She rang the doorbell –interrupting the shouting she heard from within. Loud footsteps were heard storming to the door, and it swung open revealing a very big man with hardly any neck.

"Hello, my name is Briar York-"

"We're not buying anything," the man snapped.

A cool, formal grin settled over her lips, "I'm not selling anything, Mr. Dursley."  
The man seemed affronted upon hearing that she knew his name.

His moustache twitched almost nervously, "Is this some government thing?"  
The woman's cool grin grew, "Actually yes, may I step in? It's not precisely safe outside anymore, you know."

Reluctantly, Mr. Dursley stepped aside and allowed the strange woman into his very orderly home; she plopped down into an armchair, crossing her heels and pulling a stack of papers from a bag that seemed far too slight to transport such a large bundle.

"I'd like your entire family to be present," the woman informed him, pulling a pair of spectacles from her seemingly bottomless bag and scanning a sheet of parchment.

Mr. Dursley hobbled off, returning a moment later with a thin, long-necked woman and a very obese, blonde-haired boy.  
The woman glanced up momentarily, clucking her tongue and flipping to a new sheet of parchment, "_Everyone,_ Mr. Dursley. That includes Mr. Harry Potter."

Mr. Dursley's great face turned an unsightly puce color, and he lumbered off again, when he returned, a boy followed after him, he had that pinched look, showing that he had grown far too much in a short amount of time.  
The woman inclined her head upon the boy's entrance; he bore look of outright astonishment; and as they were all finally seated, she finally spoke:

"I apologise upon coming here without notice or an invitation, but it's simply too dangerous to even send a letter." She cleared her throat, "As I said upon my arrival here, my name is Briar York, I'm an Auror from the Ministry of Magic."

"I suspected that it would be one of _his lot."_ Mr. Dursley snarled, swatting a hand out towards Harry.  
Briar cleared her throat yet again, "If you had said that to another witch, Mr. Dursley, you'd end up with your insides turned outwards; but luckily I'm used to dealing with _confronting_ creatures."

"Pardon me?" Mr. Dursley sputtered forth, "My family and I are not-"

"Please, Mr. Dursley." Briar sighed, "I've actually come to inform you on Mr. Potter's conditions."

Briar gave the family a once over- the fat child, Briar knew to be Dudley Dursley, and the woman known as Petunia Dursley were trembling in what seemed to be fright.  
"As I would _assume you know_. You're being offered the best protection the Order of the Phoenix can provide-"

"-I thought you said you were with this Ministry of Magic?" Mr. Dursley cut forwards.  
Briar nodded patiently, "I am, but as it appears, the Ministry has been infiltrated by Voldemort's side, so the Ministry is no longer trusted to provide your family with the utmost protection."

"Why do we need protection, anyways? We're not part of all these abnormal shenanigans."

Briar inhaled sharply, pinching her nose, "Because –too put it bluntly. Death Eaters- Voldemort's men- will hunt you down, torture and kill you for information like they did to Lily and James Potter- and so many others!"

Mrs. Dursley gave a little shriek, and Dudley trembled harshly. Briar surveyed them closely, "I understand that you're afraid, which is why you must allow the Order to escort you from your home Wednesday's next, and to a safe place."

Dudley raised a fat, trembling arm and pointed at her, "Dad, I-I'm going with those Order people."  
Briar's face relaxed, upon seeing Mrs. Dursley nod in agreement with her son, Briar knew the battle had been won. "Very good, we're sending two others to escort you then- oh and Harry," she addressed the boy who had yet to speak. "There's been a change of plans, turns out Moody won't be able to take with Side-Along-Apparition."

"What?" Harry furrowed his brows, "why not?"

Briar had already glanced downwards at her watch, flinching at the time. "Bloody hell –pardon my language –but I'm severely late for a- uh- meeting. Moody'll explain it to Wednesday's next, Harry. It's rather quite complicated- anyhow.- Goodbye Harry, Dursleys!"

Briar snatched up her satchel, ignoring the look on the Durleys' faces and hurried out the door, her heels clicking rapidly as she started to the sidewalk and disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Briar's voice was near hysterical as she hurried into the store. It had been closed for noon hour, leaving the area around the stocked shelves of various toys, dangerous substances and the occasional firework, quite empty.

From the backroom emerged a red-haired, tall man. Briar leaned heavily against the wall, panting as though she had just run a marathon.  
"Hey, Fred. Where's George?"

"Right here, love." An identical red-head popped up from behind her, curling an arm around her waist and forcing a kiss on her cheek.  
Briar sputtered with mild embarrassment, batting him away. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to explain a few things to Harry's Uncle."

"I cleaned out the Pygmy Puff cage while I was waiting, you owe me." George shot back, grimacing slightly.

"Ack- I hope you washed your hands." Briar fussed, recoiling with disgust. George glanced at his fingernails, groaning slightly, "I missed a spot –hold on."

George vanished up the stairs, to the flat that he and Fred stayed in, no doubt to wash his hands yet again.  
Briar groaned in disgust, squirming with discomfort at the thought.

"So has he proposed yet?" Fred teased her, musing Briar's carefully bound hair. Briar swatted him away, her face red with humiliation.

"No, of course not." Briar mumbled, straightening her skirt uncomfortably. Fred's grin grew at her obvious discomfort, "Well he ought to soon enough –otherwise I think I might."

"No you won't, mate." George chortled, scooping Briar up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Ack!" Briar yowled, "Let me down you bloody brute!"

George ignored her, carrying her past the threshold of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, stopping to bellow, "See you in a few hours, Fred!" Fred cackled wickedly, "Have fun Georgie!"

Briar snatched George's wand from his back pocket, and cracked him over the rear with a whipping jinx.  
George yelped, setting her on her feet to soothe his stinging behind. "Bloody hell, you're a firecracker," he grumbled.  
Briar didn't look at him, instead tossing heated glares to those who had stopped to watch their tirade. When they had proceeded on with their business, Briar swivelled back to George, glowering angrily.

"Why is it your objective to embarrass me?" she grumbled, adjusting her skirt prudently. George tousled her hair from its already untidy bun, "Because I love how flustered you get,"

Briar swatted him, storming off- George following close behind her- Briar ducked her head, hiding her somewhat pleased face.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of you coming along," Remus Lupin gave her a stern look, hesitating in handing a heavily patched jacket and shirt of his. Briar gave him a look, "Whatever you've been doing down there has so far been ineffective, I think it's time for a bit of a womanly touch." Briar snatched the clothes from his grasp, "Get out and let me change."

A minute later, Briar opened the door, looking particularly shabby in her hand-me-down clothes.  
"Ready then?" Remus sighed, extending an arm. Briar took it, tucking her wand in her sleeve as a precaution.

"Remember, if anyone has the slightest indication of attacking you-"

"-I Disappariate on the spot," Briar concluded. Remus nodded approvingly, "On three then. One.. two.. three-"  
Briar felt a tug on her belly-button, and she was spinning, round and round- so quick that Briar had to strength her grip on Remus's arm.  
It was over within seconds, the pair of them dropping down onto the paved sidewalk. "You have a very tight grip," Remus told her, smoothing the area where she had gripped his arm.

Briar shot a nervous glance over her shoulder before stepping over the thick chain that stopped anyone from entering the underground subway. The chain bore a faded, yellow sign that read, _"WARNING –DO NOT ENTER."_

Remus and Briar started down the steps, recoiling at the strong smell of decay. Scraps of rotten food, wrappings and discarded alcohol bottles littered the cracked and chipped stone floor.  
Briar eyed the man who lent against a stone archway –the archway itself looked older than the entire subway, with menacing corpse-like carvings.

"Hold up," the man snarled. "Who's this Lupin?"

The man had a wolf-like face, and far too much hair. He was rather tall –towering far over Briar. He stepped closer to her –Briar recoiled a tad from the smell of his putrid breath.  
Remus snagged Briar's arm. "An associate of mine," Remus responded, "and I'd rather you didn't try to frighten her."

Briar side-stepped Remus. "I didn't come here to be babied," Briar shot back.  
"Eh? Who are you anyways?"

Briar extended an elfin-sized hand, "Briar York."

The man's snarl melted, developing into something more pleasant. "I figured you looked familiar –think I saw you in a clipping of the Daily Prophet. That fang you got there," he reached out a flicked the earring dangling from her right ear, "that popped loose when you punched a vampire in the face; is that true?"

Something of a grin slashed Briar's face, "He deserved it for resisting arrest after we found him stalking that orphanage in London –and _then_ trying to bite me."  
The man sniggered, clasping her hand and shaking it firmly, "Call me Jon. Why did'ja come down to this hell-hole anyways, Princess?"

"I've come for Dumbledore's cause."

Jon paused, eyeing the pair of them, "Yeah, Dumbledore was a good man, always fighting for our rights –a fact that that most of 'em seem to forget." Jon jerked his thumb over shoulder.

Remus's face darkened, "Everyone here is pro-Voldemort then?" Jon jerked his head, a tremor shaking through him, "D-don't say his name- but y-yeah." Jon jerked his head again, "I'd help you out here, but I'm on guard –why don't you try down in east of London, there's a cave dwelling that a few of our sort linger. That have it tougher over there- but they'll be more willing to listen."

Remus and Briar exchanged a look, "We'll try down there then, thanks Jon."

Jon gave her a grin, "Not a problem, Princess. Watch your wallets when you're down there."

Briar waved over her shoulder as she and Remus started back up the entry way. Remus shot Briar a look of disbelief, extending his arm, "You were right about that womanly appeal thing- I've never heard anything except snarled threats and curses from him."

Briar tossed him a cocky look, "What did I tell you?" She accepted his arm, "It's all in the female charm."

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Response: **

**Lucafred - Ah thank you! I'm very keen on finishing this series, although I certainly wouldn't mind writing a few "Specials" after this. Just to keep Briar York alive.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Briar wandered the house, feeling very lonely in the old home she was raised in- up until she started going to Hogwarts at age eleven. –It had once, long ago before the reign of Voldemort, been the House of the Faithful- or rather the family home of the Fidelis', Briar's mother's side. But when Briar had been shipped off to school Rurik had sealed up the home, doubling its ancient enchantments.  
In a time like this, Briar had taken advantage of being a Secret Keeper, and unsealed the home, using it as a safe house for the Order of the Phoenix.  
Briar busied herself with cleaning eight years of gathered dust, impatiently waiting for Fleur and Bill Weasley to return from the "Relocate Harry" mission. They were late by an hour- their portkey had already left.

Just as Briar brandished her wand to clean the tapestry, she heard a loud nicker- something similar to that of a horse's.  
Briar sprinted from the house, her cloak billowing behind her as she narrowed her wand to the two.

"What is Arthur Weasley's Patronus?" Briar demanded, her wand inches from Bill's handsomely scarred face. He replied without pause, "A weasel."

Briar turned her wand to Fleur- "And what is the date of the Delacour-Weasley wedding?"  
"On ze f'rst of August." Fleur responded, suddenly erupting in sobs and collapsing over the shorter woman. Briar, stunned, timidly patted Fleur's back and looked to Bill for an explanation.

"Mad-Eye is dead."

It seemed as though Briar could no longer support Fleur, and they sunk to the dewy grass- Fleur with her face hidden in Briar's neck, while Briar ceased her poor attempt at comforting.  
Briar stared straight ahead, barely comprehending. She shook her head, breaking her reverie. She rubbed harshly at her somewhat wet eyes, and stood, bringing Fleur with her inside.

"Let's get you to the Burrow," Briar murmured, shooting a glance at Bill, whose eyes were suspiciously red.  
Once Fleur was settled with Bill, Briar waved her wand overtop a rusted clothes iron, _"Portus."_

The iron began to tremble and shaking, turning a bright illuminated blue. She shot a look at Bill and Fleur, who managed to snag a finger on it.  
"Come wit' us, Briar. I zink George would be h'ppy to zee you."

Briar shot a hand forwards, touching an index finger to the iron just as it shone a bright red.  
Her finger seemed glued to the iron, as she spun around and around- dropping down onto another lawn a moment later.

"Oh Bill!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, hugging her son around the waist immediately. Bill gazed over his mother's head and spoke directly to his father.

"Mad-Eye's dead. We saw it- It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Mundungus were closerto us, they were heading north too. Voldemort- he can fly- went straight for them. Mundungus panicked, and his Disapparated and Voldemort's spell hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and-" Bill's voice broke, and he glanced down quickly.

Briar let out a dry sob, and hugged her cloak tighter around her. No one spoke, and slowly, one by one they started back into the Burrow. Briar was the last remaining straggler, gazing up at the sky as if she expected a disgruntled Moody to fly through the glassy barrier at any moment.  
What seemed only minutes later, Remus and Bill emerged from the Burrow. Remus curled an arm around Briar's shoulders, shaking her lightly. "We're going to look for Mad-Eye's body, I think you should head on in, you need to see George."

Briar turned a sharp glance to Remus, "Why? Is he alright?" Remus shook his head, his face grim, "He is now. But he lost an ear, Snape's work –Molly can't restore it because of the Dark Magic."

Briar nodded tearfully, allowing Remus to give her a one-armed hug. She nodded to Bill, and hurried into the Burrow.

Briar tried hard not to gasp- but it managed to slip through her lips. Everyone turned at her harsh intake –everyone unable to meet her eyes as she started numbly towards George.  
"Georgie…"

George's left ear had been sliced off, leaving a gaping hole. George's eyes fell on her, a look of relief spreading across his face.  
"Your ear…" Briar's voice was faint.  
George gave her a grin, shuffling back into the couch to allow her room to sit. Briar seated himself near his feet, reaching forwards to brush away bloodied strands of hair from the gaping wound. "We ought to put some bandages around that… maybe stick something in there to stop the skin from healing over the ear opening. - How do you feel?'

"Saint-like." George replied, his voice somewhat tired-sounding. Briar furrowed her brows, eyeing him in a startled fashion, "Pardon me?"

"Saint-like. Get it? I'm holy!"

Briar groaned, while the others around them laughed. "That's a terrible joke."

_

"Oi, love!" Briar heard George holler.  
Briar gave a sigh, hanging the now-clean tapestry and starting down the stairs where she knew George would be propped up in the living area.

"Yes?" she responded, appearing in the threshold. George peeked over his newspaper, a Cheshire-grin spreading across his face. "Who repairs the Hogwarts train?"  
Briar groaned, falling back into an arm chair, "Not another one..."

"An engine-ear!" George crowed, laughing at the look on Briar face. George had been telling ear jokes ever since that night- although it certainly lightened the mood towards his injury, the puns really were terrible.

Briar rose, glancing out the window and giving a sigh. "We ought to change for the wedding, and head over to the Burrow, lest your mother hunt us down for being late."

George grinned, rolling off of the sofa and curling an arm around her, "What color are your dress robes then, I ought to match my shirt."  
"Oh," her face lit up with a pleasant hue of red. "It's a light blue color –um excuse me."

Briar hurried back up the stairs, desperate to hide how pleased she was at the coordination.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Fred teased, tugging a strand of her white-blonde hair. Briar flicked away his hand, furrowing her brows in mortification. –Why did she dare to wear such a slim-fitting dress? She had let out her hair –it had grown out to the bottom of her ribs, weighing down the lightning-bolt curls only slightly.

"I think she looks ravishing," George grinned, curling an arm around her waist, a blue collar peeking out of his dress robes. Briar batted him away, snagging her light-weight robe and tugging it back over her dress.

Briar huffed, "Bugger off you two." Briar once again glanced out the window, "It's nearly time, you lot better start seating everyone –I've got to find Harry…"  
Briar trailed off, muttering to herself as she started up to the stairs. Faintly she heard George say upon her leave, "Can you believe she deals with all my ear jokes? This is why I "_lobe"_ her."  
Briar could hear Fred's groan of anguish, "Really, mate? That's terrible."

Upstairs, Briar all but kicked open Ron's bedroom door –causing Ron, who was putting on his shirt to cry out in surprise and cover his chest.

"Yes, Ronald. Please do cover up those pasty nipples, I might be blinded." Briar responded dryly, earning a laugh from Harry. Ron forced his ruffled shirt over his head, his ears a bright red.  
"Anyways, Harry, here." Briar handed him a slim box. "Sorry for missing your birthday party- I figured this would be a bit of comfort during your little trip."  
He looked at her in surprise, "_You_ know about that?"

Briar grinned, "Nothing gets past me, Harry- Now open it."

Harry eyed her, opening the lid of the box and then staring down at the garnet-emblazed locket with a bit of misunderstanding. Briar fastened to explain, "Moody gave that to me, said it gave him good luck. There's a two-in-one mirror in there, a foe-glass and a two way mirror –Sirius had the other half of the mirror, and I figured you'd appreciate that."

Harry looked at her as though he had lost the ability to speak. Briar wiped her suspiciously reddening eyes, "Sorry about the garnets –they light up whenever your loved ones are in danger and in a time like this well… there isn't a moment when we're not in mortal peril."  
His bright emerald eyes met hers, and he nodded, unable to pass that lump in his throat.

Briar smiled, regardless of his lack of words, "Here's that polyjuice potion by the way, I'll see you downstairs."

Briar turned out the door, progressing down the stairs –pausing upon Ginny's open bedroom door. Briar heard Hermione curse, a muffled bang emitting from the room. Briar leaned against the doorframe, watching with reflective curiosity as Hermione fumbled with a sleek purse.  
Briar cleared her throat, startling Hermione and causing her to drop the purse in surprise, it gave a large thump, which sounded very disproportionate for the purse's slight size.

"An untraceable Extension Charm, eh?" Briar gave a devilish grin. "My satchel has the same charm."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, "I thought you were Mrs. Weasley or Ginny coming in from outside."  
Briar clucked her tongue, "Close the door next time you're sneaking around.- Oh and you should back a Sneakoscope, it'll be handy if you're hiding out."  
Briar winked, her devilish grin widening as she slipped out of Ginny's room.

_

The wedding was over –much to Briar's relief, she always did have an abhorrence in attending such strenuous ceremonies. She fought to find her way to George- snagging him just before a Veela cousin had the chance to hitch him.  
Briar's smirk was fearsome as she snagged George's hand, right as the Veela had reached for it.

"Sorry, harpy-fledgling." Briar's sharp blue eyes narrowed a tad, although she maintained her smirk. "You wouldn't play with a predator who has dealt with a full-bred of your kind, as well as many other ravenous beasts and lived to tell the tale, would you?"  
Briar gave the impression of a rather accomplished eradicator, and her vampire-tooth earring seemed to punctuate that fact.  
The Veela cousin stepped down, hurrying back as though afraid Briar would follow through with "_exterminating"_ her.

George blinked out of his stupor, tossing Briar a respectable –if not a little fearful- look of awe. "Blimey, never would have expected you to play the Auror card for me."  
Briar grumbled, quite unsettled. "Damn Veelas… I have nothing against Fleur but those damn cousins of her's…"  
George laughed, stooping down to peck her lips.

"Ooh!" A cackle followed an exclamation of sickening pleasure. "Little Fred has a girlfriend then?"

George winced, turning to an elderly woman, hunched over with a cane supporting her. "No, Aunt Muriel, I'm George."  
The woman, Aunt Muriel, eyed him widely. "Yes, yes I see that now –your ears are lopsided you know!?"

Briar desperately tried not to laugh at the look of utter displeasure on George's face. She turned to the woman, grinning widely. "My name is Briar York, ma'am."

"Eh!? What'd you say what your name was?" Muriel barked, "Briar? That's a man's name it is, terrible for such a scrawny little woman like you. How old are you anyways –you must be no older than fifteen by the most."

Briar's grin fell, immediately she felt a course of dislike for the old bat. "I'm actually nineteen, Ma'am. My birthday is actually before Fred and George's."

"Oh is it?" Muriel cackled, swatting George's arm. "An older woman –she'll treat you right then Fred, although I'm not sure how well she'll produce children, not that you bloody Weasley's need any more family- breed like rabbits you lot."

Briar's face morphed into humiliation, as a few nearby people snickered upon Muriel's shouts of "breeding." She was sure the old bat was hard at hearing and had a bad time remembering things –nonetheless, the woman was rather blunt.

"Who did you say your parents were again?" Muriel barked, her jowls flapping with every word.

Briar twitched slightly, "I never said anything about my family but my father is Rurik York, and my mother is Celeste Fidelis-."

"Fidelis! I should have known! That family is famous for their line of obnoxious white hair!" Muriel squinted, eyeing Briar in a way that made her severely uncomfortable. "I knew your Great-Great Grandmother you know! We went to school together- now that I think about it you look precisely like her- then again all women and that family are clones. It's a shame You-Know-Who butchered them all, then again it was to be expected with such a muggle-loving family."

Briar listened with rapture –her father never did tell her much about her mother's side of the family. It was a great opportunity, hear was a real, alive –well sort of- person who knew her family!  
Briar could feel George's attention wandering back to the Veelas- and in order to gain his responsiveness again, she sneaked around a hand to his back pocket and pinched his arse. He gave a little yelp, throwing a guilty look to Briar.

"Quiet Fred, honestly it's terrible manners to interrupt someone." Muriel snapped, confusing George for Fred yet again.

"It's George, Aunt Muriel." George gave an impatient sigh, and amused himself by chatting with a nearby cousin.

"Anyways, where was I- oh yes, the Fidelis family were muggle-lovers, most of them married muggles if I think about it. It truly was a surprise when Celeste married off a wizard- then again he was a muggle-born. I distinctly remember being invited to the wedding- but it was postponed to a date I could attend, a shame really, I do wish I could have seen your Great-Great Grandmother again before she was blown to bits."

Briar winced at the bluntness, opening her mouth to ask whether she personally knew her mother or not- but was interrupted by a white, silvery-blue Patronus flying into the venue.  
The crowd fell silent, even Muriel turned to squint at the glowing lynx.

In the low voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the lynx thundered:

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

* * *

**Dear god I love Muriel- isn't she a wonderful lady? XD**

**I figure this long chapter would suffice for the bit of delay. I hope you enjoy it ;D.**

**Question: What is your favorite mythical creature of the Harry Potter world? And why.**

**Mine would be a Threstral by far, the "you can only see them if you have seen death" appeals to me for some sickeningly odd reason.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everything seemed to slow –people were just beginning to realise that something had happened- heads still turned to the spot where the lynx had now vanished from.  
Then somebody screamed.

Briar drew her wand, throwing herself into the panicking crowd, ordering those too dumbstruck to clear the area immediately.  
A light flashed above as the protective charms shattered- weightless, transparent shatters of the protective shield fell like glass as the Death Eaters descended. A majority of the guests had disappeared, but Briar scrambled to protect the remaining.

Her wand lashed out, hitting an unwelcomed woman clear in the chest with a stunning spell- and suddenly, with a roar, Briar felt herself become the newest target of the Death Eaters.  
She dodged a green-colored spell, quickly jinxing the Death Eater who had sent it.

"Briar! No-"  
Briar made a strangled noise as she was torn from the ground and raised by the throat, her windpipe was being crushed-

She hit the ground as a spell hit her attacker, Briar threw a thanks at Mrs. Weasley and brandished her wand to – _nothing._  
The Death Eaters seemed to dissolve into thick, black-smoky vapor- even those who had fallen- and shot to the sky, disappearing within seconds.

"That was-"Briar gave a harsh cough, blooding splattering onto her fist.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Weasley, encircled her arms around Briar, touching her wand to Briar's throat where red welts had begun to shine. Immediately, a warm feeling spread through her throat- and then a chilling sensation.

"There you are," Mrs. Weasley sighed, mopping up the blood on Briar's hand with a handkerchief.  
Mrs. Weasley turned to those who remained, "Everyone safe? No injuries?"

Mr. Weasley glanced around, "We're fine Molly, Fleur grabbed Ginny and put her inside- it's a shame on the day of the wedding too…"

Briar felt horrible for Bill and Fleur, but pushed the feelings aside. "Let's replace the protective enchantments then," Briar's voice was croaky and her throat felt raw, but she managed the words.  
Charlie, Fred and George followed after her, out to the perimeter of the Weasley's land. Each muttering only protective spells, unable to say anything more. George and Briar exchanged a glance, and silently, both held hands.

* * *

"God damn it all!" Briar cursed, kicking a stone potting cauldron at the door. She regretted it immediately, yowling with pain as her toe throbbed sharply.

"Love?" George, regrettably brandishing his wand, pointing it in her face.

"Yeah it's me," Briar sighed, "Briar Rose York, graduate of Hogwarts, Head Girl with seven NEWTs; an esteemed Auror after an apprenticeship in my sixth year. In a relationship with George Weasley, semi-serious."

George dropped his wand, something of an offended noise bubbling up past his lips. "Semi-serious? Blimey that hurts, we already live together."

"Once a week," Briar shot back, "Otherwise you just sleep in that flat above your store."

Briar kicked off her shoes, grumbling about her bad leg –last summer she gotten into a brawl with a River Troll, who wouldn't vacate London Bridge- it had grabbed her by her right leg and flung her around so harshly her leg had been torn clean off.  
Luckily some other Aurors had come with her, and they shipped her off to St. Mungo's with her detached leg. Healers there had been able to reattach the limb, seeing as the bone and flesh had such a clean tear- but it forced her to walk with a slight, unrepairable limp.

"So it's decided, I'll move in with you." George's grin was light, "Fred'll be a bit lonely, although it'll make for his nightly romps and lays a bit easier."

Briar groaned, collapsing onto the sofa –ignoring the skirt she had worn, seeing as she had been in a collective meeting today.

"Great news." Briar announced finally, her voice drier than the Sahara Desert. "I was appointed Head of the Auror Office now that Scrimgeour is dead."

George gave her a look of confusion, "You don't sound very cheerful about it –I'd figure you'd abuse that power like you did when you were a Prefect and Head Girl."  
"I never misused my _power_, Mr. Weasley," Briar snapped back impishly, "and you know damn well how little I used it. In fact I should've to have given you more detentions."

George grinned, collapsing onto the sofa with her. "No, you _lobed_ me too much, even then to bother."  
Briar groaned, "You're horrible, enough with the ear jokes, George."  
She gave a exhale, ignoring George's attempt to cuddle with her on the sofa, and paced the living area.

"I'm not sure if I should accept being Head of the Auror Office –I don't want to be too involved in the Ministry when Volde-"  
Briar cursed, throwing her hands over her mouth. "That's right, I'd almost forgotten because of your gimmicks, but _You-Know-Who's_ name has jinxed, that's how Death Eaters find you."

George's face lit up in alarm, "I've got to tell the family then –where did you hear it from?"

"I heard Pius Thicknesse muttering about it to Yaxley- some bloke who managed to keep from imprisonment during the first reign of You-Know-Who."

It felt as though she had given in by not saying _His_ name, as though she were too weak, too afraid to even attempt it. Truly, the saying the name gave her a sense of enablement, showing that she wasn't afraid of _His_ power.  
Now she just felt weak.

* * *

_"You're starting a what?"_ Briar's voice was shrill. Ringing through the entire household. Fred, who sat in the living area waiting for his younger brother to pacify terror named Briar, flinched upon Briar's screech.  
Fred twiddled his thumbs as muffled arguing floated down the stairs, cringing when he heard a very audible thump, and a squeak of springs.

Fred waited half an hour before the two emerged from upstairs, Briar very red-faced, and George grinning victoriously with a peculiar afterglow to his face.  
"It's settled," George grinned toothily, _"Potterwatch _is approved, and with Kingsley onboard, we'll have plenty information from the Order of the Phoenix."  
Briar grumbled, collapsing onto the sofa and untying her hair. "I still say it's a stupid idea, You-Know-Who will be on your doorstep the second you start broadcasting."

"Speaking of which," Fred cut in, "we ought to have the programme set up in the backroom of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Maybe we should put a passcode on it or something?"

Briar peeked up from her long tresses, an intriguing expression on her face. "Bewitching sound waves? It's possible but it'll be really tricky…"

Fred and George shared a glance, two identical Cheshire grins sprawling across their faces

* * *

"Welcome to the first broadcasting of _Potterwatch_," Briar announced into the magnified microphone. She took a side-glance at Fred and George, who raised their thumbs in assurance.

"My name is Grim, and I'll be bringing you the truth about You-Know-Who, Death Eaters and accompanying facts…"

* * *

**I got the name "Briar Rose" from the original ****"Little Briar Rose"**** by Brothers Grimm -basically a version of ****"Sleeping Beauty."  
****I figured I'd use "Grim" as Briar's code name in reference to the authors of ****"Little Briar Rose****" and it seemed to work well with Harry Potter because of "The Grim."**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - Welcome back my avid reviewer! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! Moody's death had me in tears to be honest- ah but remember _"CONSTANT VIGILANCE."_  
There is a little bit of history for Briar's mother's side of the family, in this chapter- so here you go! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Those Pygmy Puffs sure do sell off quickly," Briar mused, as she swept the now barren cages.  
"They're one of our best sellers," Fred told her, stooping over to brush a few droppings into a pan. "Right after _Fred-N-Georges' Pyrotechnics Compendium_

and _Briar's Beloved Brew_."

Briar tossed a glance at the pink, bubbling concoctions lining a circular stand. She smiled modestly, and resumed her sweeping.  
Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes had grown rapidly in the few years it has been in business, so much so Fred and George were considering extending a branch to Hogsmeade.

"Oi, Briar!" George called from the backroom, "can you help me move these boxes? I need another wand."

Briar set aside her broom, ignoring the cheeky grin Fred sent her and following George's voice into the backroom.  
Without regard to Fred's innuendo, Briar set to moving the boxes and stacking them neatly to the sides of the room- careful of the radio equipment.

George wisely coiled the cord to the audio, as to not trip over it; he heaved a hefty sigh. "Did you see the Daily Prophet yet?"

Briar glanced up upon hearing his serious tone, "No I've been rather busy today –why? What's happened?"

"Snape became Head Master at Hogwarts," George spat remorsefully. Briar swore loudly- dropping a box of Wiz-Bangs, which set them off. Briar cursed even louder, and lashed her wand to them, extinguishing the fizzing and popping fireworks.  
During the same time, the bell above the shop's entrance chimed as someone pushed open the door.  
Briar could hear Fred say, "Sorry mate, we're clos-AH!" His words with a shout, drawing George and Briar from the backroom.

"Oi! Let him down this minute!" Briar yowled, upon seeing Fred's levitating body, with George yelling more obscene versions.  
The man –Briar recongnised him from the numerous posters that had once hung the walls of her office at the Ministry before its corruption.  
"Hey- wait!" Briar sputtered, whipping out her wand and hollering, "DEATH EATER!"

Everything seemed to erupt in that moment- glass shattered as grey, smoky vapor forced its contents through the window. Briar had ducked, pulling George beneath the counter- catching Fred's now unconscious body with a hovering charm.  
Briar was hardly aware of George's valiant attack against the bearded Death Eater who had first attacked Fred- while Briar battled the two others, a man and a woman- Briar heard a distinct shatter behind her as she ducked from an incoming spell- and she swore. Their radio equipment!

George roared with rage Fred was stepped over by the bearded Death Eater –George's wand lashed out, striking the bearded Death Eater with an ominous emerald spell.

"Clear out!" The woman shrieked, catching only a glimpse of the flash. Even as the bearded man crumbled, his body disappeared into the black vapor just like the two others and they vanished, leaving the store in heaps of collapsed shelves and chaos.  
Briar's eyes flashed around the shop- her quick-witted mind blank.

A choked sound bubbled from George, and Briar could see that he had fallen to his knees, staring at the spot where the bearded man had fallen. Briar's mouth became numb with realisation- it had been George's first kill.  
As an Auror, sometimes it was necessary to _exterminate_… She remembered her first, and she doubted the memory would ever leave her.

Her body moved without her brain's consent- her hand snagged an unconscious Fred and a weeping George- their bodies twisted with the tug and pull of Apparition. Briar dropped down to her knees on the outskirts of her home, clutching Fred to her chest and dragging George past the barrier.  
The Thestral named Tenebrous- the one Bill and Fleur had ridden during Harry's relocation- still resided in her yard, nibbling on the petals of the overgrown Nightshade flowers.  
George gave a shuttering gasp upon seeing a Thestral for the first time.

Briar was muttering soft curses, levitating an unconscious Fred and dragging George along with her inside.  
Briar staunched Fred's bleeding nose, propping him upright on the sofa.  
Her gaze fell to George, who continued to tremble.

Ensured that Fred was alive and well, Briar moved to George and settled herself in his lap and wrapping her arms and legs around him, bringing him close and merely holding his tight.  
George clung to her, pressing his face into her shoulder, muttering wildly now.

"I killed him- I killed him… Oh god, I killed someone."

Briar said nothing, merely smoothing his ruffled hair, not minding the fabric of her shirt as it dampened. She held him tighter, feeling the erratic beat of his heart.  
She was George's glue, keeping him from shattering.  
And for that, George was grateful.  
_

Briar glanced to George nervously through the window- he was with Tenebrous, the Thestral. Fred stumbled into the kitchen, finally rousing from his one-day coma and shot a glance out the window as well, furrowing his brows as he saw George seemingly stroking air.

"What is he-."

"He's with the Thestral," Briar cut in. Fred's forehead creased with concern, and he glanced to Briar for an explanation.  
"Do you remember yesterday?" Briar inquired softly. Fred shrugged mildly, "All I remember is some bloke hitting me with a spell while you and Georgie were yelling."

Briar heaved a sigh, setting down the dish she was drying and eased her body against the counter.  
"We were attacked," Briar informed him, grimacing at his look of utter surprise. "They knew about the radio and us –so those people, Death Eaters, attacked the store. George he protected you… And with that effort one of the Death Eaters was killed."

Fred's face fell with horror, turning his eyes back to George and appearing pained. Briar took Fred's hands, giving him a look of utter sincerity.  
"This war is going to bring much more death than it already has, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that we will see more. When that time comes," Briar gazed up at him, sharp blue eyes blurring, "don't be afraid. Promise me, you'll be strong."

Fred nodded, squeezing her hands and drawing Briar in for a brief hug. "You ought to see to Georgie." He told her.  
Briar gave him another glance and started outside.

"They're odd, aren't they?" George mused, as Briar joined him. "They're pleasant creatures, but to be invisible to nearly everyone," George shook his head, smiling slightly, "I'd never manage it, Fred and I've always been the centre of attention."

Briar gave a quiet chuckle, the scowling as Tenebrous began to munch on the Nightshade again. "Yes, they're rather bizarre," Briar agreed steadily, tugging Tenebrous away from the flowers. "Although I rather he didn't eat the Nightshade, they're sacred to this house-."

George gave her a look of curiosity, much like his usual self. "How's that?"

Briar smiled almost bitterly. "Nightshade grows where there's been death- and the Fidelis family has its blood splattered over history books, dating all the way back to the first records of Wizardry. With me, the last of the Fidelis blood remains, and knowing how history is, I'll probably die here too- and another Nightshade flower will bloom."  
George shivered from her dark words, and shook his head.

"I think those flowers are more frightening than a Thestral," George muttered enigmatically. Briar gave a slight chuckle, "Nightshade plants are poisonous- and much more likely to kill you than a Thestral."

George took a glance at the violet, bursting star flowers and promptly stepped away from them.

* * *

**My sincere apologies! I've been working as of recently, and preparing for school to begin. I fear I won't update as much as my history has shown- but I'll try!**

**Question: If you could kill someone, how would you do it and get away with it?**

**I'd probably poison their food, slip a single Belladonna leaf into their stew and bam- dead.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya -Ah yes, killing them off with an illness. Perfect, and you can't be blamed in any way if they just "caught it."  
I actually like school you know -education is a high priority of mine! I'm looking to work towards becoming an English teacher when I head of to University in a only a few years! AND I'VE UPDATED SOON, I REQUIRE MY DOSE MY LOVELY REVIEW DEALER! XD 3**

**Spottedmask12- Ehh! Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What the hell are you doing!?" Briar stammered, as George burst through the door, wielding his wand and balancing numerous suitcases in the air.- She was so baffled by his appearance, she had forgotten to ask the routine questions.

"I'm moving in," an enormous grin stretched across his face, as he leaned down to peck her lips.  
"But-but-"Briar sputtered, catching him on the stairs, "I thought you and Fred were going to live with your mother!"

George tossed her a sly grin, "You've said that our relationship is only half-serious since I always sleep in the flat- but since Fred and I've shut down Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, I figured it's a perfect time to make our relationship entirely serious!"  
He gave a booming laugh at the look of utter shock on her face, proceeding up the stairs without her consent.

* * *

"Oi, love! Where's Tenebrous?" George called, peering out the kitchen's window. Briar was grumbling to herself, spitting out bitter words of how she, "Never agreed to this madness."

"I sent him back to Hogwarts," Briar told him, "I was tired of shooing him away from the Nightshade –although I do miss his company." Her voice trailed off, gazing at the half-eaten bushes of Nightshade.

"Aw but Briar," George cooed, "You have me here-"  
"I never granted you permission to move in," Briar shot back, disgruntled and blushing heavily.

George gave a joyous cackle –something that oddly reminded her of Peeves. "Now that I'm here, you'll never be rid of me. Fred'll be visiting a lot of course, and of course we have to go visit mum at least once a week or she'll be kicking down the front door brandishing a frying pan."

Briar blinked once, then twice before peering up at George in disbelief. "But- …That's a lot of family," her voice sounded faint, and suddenly she became teary-eyed.  
George's obscene laughter halted immediately, and he stooped down to cocoon her with his arms, "Don't cry Briar, I promise by the time we get married you'll be used to having hoards of people around!"

"We're not getting married!" Briar yowled hysterically, throwing off his arms. "Not any time soon and I-"

George's arms were around her again, his mouth smothering hers. Briar spluttered, jerking her head away, her eyes wide. "What in bloody hell is that for!?"

George was grinning, "I was right- moving in did add a touch of seriousness to our relationship."  
A growl rumbled in Briar's throat; she threw George's arms off and stormed upstairs in a fluster.

* * *

"I wonder what you'd look like in a wedding dress," George mused sleepily. Briar's sharp eyes shot open, half her face was buried in the pillow, turned away from George and out the window, glaring at the rising sun.  
The night before Briar had thrown George out of her bedroom when he had curled up next to her, somehow when she was sleeping George must've picked the lock and crawled back into bed with her.

"Why are you here?" Briar groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes to block the sun. George gave that mischievous cackle again, "I have to sleep too, you know. Hey- you think your dad will walk you down the aisle?"

Briar gave another groan, "We're not getting married-"  
"-Any time soon," George shot back playfully, "anyways, where is Rurik?"

Briar stiffened, and she rolled her entire body away from his. Her voice was tiny as she replied, "I don't know- he's hiding from prosecutors, he's a Muggleborn you know."  
George was quiet a moment, then snorting in disbelief, "You'd never think a frightening man like that would ever hide –why isn't he here then?"

"Bad memories," Briar muttered, "he never got over the death of my mother."

George pried her arms from her face, grinning widely. "Speaking of mothers, we ought to visit mum today."

* * *

"Lunch?"

Briar's mouth fell open in shock as she looked up from a profile. George leant against the doorframe to her office, she cast an anxious glance over his shoulder as she stood –then dragging him into her office, shutting and locking the door.

"What in hell are you doing here!?" Briar yowled- relieved that she had the brain to place a muffliato charm on her door when she had been promoted.

"I came here to take you to lunch-."

"George," Briar cried, "are you daft? If they find out we're in a relationship they'll use that against us!"

George slapped his palm against his forehead, pulling a face quite unlike himself. "Damn- I figured- I don't think anyone noticed me, I suppose I look a bit like dad but- what're we going to do?"

Briar sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, think some things ahead next time- I have Polyjuice potion, you can disguise yourself when we go out for lunch."  
Briar turned back to her desk, snagging her trench coat and tugging a very small pouch from an inside pocket. Briar reached down into the pouch, all the way to her elbow and cursing when a disproportioned thump was heard from within.  
Finally, when she withdrew her hand, she held a flask –something that Moody would commonly use, and a vial.  
Briar unstoppered the flask a placed a single black hair into the brew. She shook it slightly before handing it to George. Without hesitance, he downed his- his face began to bubble, his hair growing longer and darker, while he shot upwards, his robes now far pass his ankles.

Briar clucked her tongue, waving her wand and George's robes grew.

"Who am I?" George asked in a rusty voice.

"Vlade Craven," Briar responded, tying back Vlade Craven's long black hair. "He was pro-Dumbledore, and an ally of the Order of the Phoenix up until two weeks ago when the Order found him in his home after committing suicide- left a note explaining why he did it and telling us what to do with his body."

George shivered, glancing down at his deathly pale flesh. "What did he do for us?"

Briar gave a menial shrug, "When we were still in school he put out information that he was pro-_You-Know-Who- _nearly got himself put in Azkaban at the time but it sure helps us now." Briar sighed, gazing up into Vlade Craven's face. "He was a good man- I miss him." She shook her head, clearing her throat, "Anyway, Vlade Craven doesn't speak much, luckily. He used to work at Gringott's, but he obviously hasn't been recently."

George nodded, feeling a tang of jealousy for Briar's obvious likeness for this Vlade Craven –but he shoved it aside.  
"Let's be off then," George held out his arm. Briar shoved everything away in her coat and caught his arm, almost dragging him from her office and out of the Auror Office.

"Craven!" An aging man, with white hair strode towards them. Briar swore internally- they were nearly out!  
Yaxley slowed his stride upon seeing the blonde, petite woman at towering Vlade Craven's side. "York," Yaxley acknowledged, eyeing the woman suspiciously before turning to Vlade Craven.

"Craven, I've been informed that you haven't been to work in two weeks- why?"

The man cleared his throat, his eyes flashing down to Briar for a mere second before responding, "I've been meaning to send in my resignation, I wanted to pursue some… personal things."

Yaxley narrowed his eyes, his lips tilting in a sneer, "Such as what, Craven?"  
Briar stepped between the two, casting Yaxley an intimidating look. "Mind your business, Yaxley."

"Are you threatening me, York?" Yaxley shot back with a snarl. Briar gave him a dark smile, "I can if you'd like –as I recall from _private profiles_ _that only I can access,_ that your Great Aunt was born a Squib- I wonder, you wouldn't like to be put out, would you?"

Yaxley took a small step back, giving her a leveled look. "I see, I'll be keeping an eye on you both."

He strode away, allowing George and Briar to hurry from the Ministry.

* * *

"Brilliant to go to a Muggle dwelling, Briar." George told her, smoothing Vlade Craven's thumb over Briar's hand. Briar smiled a toothy grin, brushing her white-blonde bangs back from her eyes –ignoring the looks of repulsion and curiosity they were receiving.

George, however, could not ignore them, turning to Briar for an answer, "D'you know why they're staring? It's unnerving…"

Briar gave a soft chuckle, tightening her hold on his hand. "A nineteen-year-old on a date with a forty-year-old man –I suppose I look like a gold-digger to most."

Vlade's aged forehead creased with confusion, "What's a _gold-digger?"_  
"Someone who's only in a relationship for the money."

"But you're not a-"

"They don't know that," Briar shook her head, "Muggles judge only on appearance- all they see is an old man with a young woman; even the idea that you could actually be younger is bizarre. They only see what's there."

* * *

**So another chapter today- a pat on the back for me! I suppose it's a filler chapter on Briar and George's relationship- damn that George, eh?  
A bit of a lesson on the end for you all here, never judge simply by appearances- sometimes things are not always what they seem to be.**

**Question: If you could be in a relationship with a character from Harry Potter, who would it be and why?**

**I would be with Sirius Black- why? Because he's my favorite character of course!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya -I absolutely love the twins, but you can obviously tell from the three books I've made. XD. Remus would be my second bet if Sirius wouldn't love me (/3) - who would be your second (third?) bet if your couldn't "get" the twins?  
My problem with school is one of my teachers, he's a bit of a pedophile- you have no idea how many people have reported him in, but my school won't fire him!  
That's an interesting combination is studies- what could you do with that, I wonder?  
Thank you! Writing with a Sassy Briar is really easy, and I enjoy it!- Followed by making tough-girl Briar instantly become flustered and doe-y when George appears. XD  
HERE IS YOUR PAYMENT, I REQUIRE ANOTHER FIX! 3**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Briar woke, feeling drowsy and chilled. She sat up in bed, gazing around the bedroom for her regular source of heat. She'd never tell a soul, but sharing a bed with George brought her security- and heat.

Her sleep-filled eyes fell on George's side of the bed- her face turning red at the mere thought- and her hand smoothed over the rumpled area. Cold. He had been gone a while.  
Briar kicked off the sheets, yawning widely as she stole George's bathrobe and started down the stairs.

"George?" Briar called, receiving no response. She quirked her lips and started to the kitchen, a slur of swear words falling from her mouth when she finally saw where her Georgie was.

Staring down at the Nightshade.

"George!" Briar jogged from the house, flinching when her bare feet met the dewy grass. "Why are you out so early?" she demanded, her voice full of weariness.

George's head rose, the bags under his eyes showed Briar how little sleep he's had. "I-I can't get that man out of my head –what was his name? –Did he have a family? –What was-"

"Stop," Briar voice was firm, her face set in a way that commanded George's full attention. "He was Rowen Smith, he's killed a lot of people, Georgie." Her voice was hollow, "he would've died had we caught him anyways. His fate was set."

"But-"George's head fell to the flowers once more, grimacing as Briar's words hit him hard. "Enough," Briar's voice was softer now, "It doesn't do good to dwell on it, trust me."

George was silent for a moment, plucking a violet petal from the Nightshade, examining it. "Who was your first?-"

"-Igor Hoffman," Briar responded without hesitance, "it was either me or him, and I didn't fancy being left to rot in a crypt."

"How did you feel afterwards?" George queried timidly. Briar gave a sigh, stooping down to the base of the plant and digging her hand deep into the soil. "It was hard to breathe, hard to swallow, everything got caught in my throat. I had nightmares –still do sometimes, it's just him collapsing to his knees while a look of utter despise."

Briar shook her head, drawing up and dragging the Nightshade by the roots up with her. "Enough," Briar repeated firmly, "help me dig up these plants, they're obviously doing you no good."

They worked well until the sun was beginning reach mid-sky. Both spoke little, and when they did speak, it was to complain how many plants there were.  
Finally, Briar uprooted the last Nightshade, tossing it into the pile and igniting it with her wand. George gave a mighty stretch, yawning widely.

"Blimey- remind me to never wake up at three in the morning ever again-"

His words were cut off by the sound of a firework exploding –Briar swivelled to face away from the house just in time to see a few feathers floating down alongside a letter.  
Briar grimaced, feeling apologetic for the owl that had collided with the magical barrier around the yard.

She stooped down, flicking open the letter:

_To Briar York, Head of Auror Office  
Location Unknown, Deliver to Current Residence_

_York, there's been a break in and a disturbance on Level One, you are to report in and investigate the disturbance.  
Don't be late, or I'll see to that you're prematurely demoted._

_Signed, Yaxley._

Briar gave a hefty sigh as the letter ignited upon her finishing the letter- as protocol requires. She turned to George, "Disturbance at the Ministry, I have to go in and check it out."  
George nodded understandingly, curling an arm around her and pecking her on the lips.

"I lobe you," George told her, nuzzling her ear. Briar groaned, throwing him off of her. "Replace those bandages while I'm gone, too." Briar grumbled, brandishing her wand with a wave.

* * *

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened?" Briar demanded. She hadn't been to Level One in ages, preferring to stay to her office instead.

"Something snuck up from Experimental Charms," a wizard of the Muggleborn Registration Committee told her frightfully. It seemed as though he was terrified of the tiny woman, rightfully so. "Caused a bit of ruckus, spewing black smoke and everything."  
Briar's brows shot up, "Did it make a loud noise and wheel around for a bit?"  
When the wizard nodded, Briar's brows shot up further as he suspicions were confirmed. It sounded like a Decoy Detonator –something Fred and George spent weeks agonising over. But who would use that?

"Anything else out of order?" Briar barked, startling the wizard and a nearby witch. The woman rose a shaking hand to a shiny mahogany door with a hole right where a peeper would've been.  
The woman spoke with a trembling voice, "Umbridge's "All-Seeing-Eye" is gone to."

"Describe it to me," Briar commanded, her brows knotting together.

"We-Well, it was an eyeball. A bright sort of blue that swivelled around a lot. Umbridge would use it to spy on us."

An inexplicable rage filled Briar, showing clearly on her face –the woman gave a little squeak and stumbled over her feet as she made a hasty get away. Briar's hands formed fists, and she turned back to the wizard, looking as though he had pissed his pants.

"Where is Umbridge?" Briar snarled, baring her teeth with utter loathing. The wizard made a sound, a mixture between a whimper and a whine, responding with a frightened tone, "D-Down in the courtrooms, interrogating MudBloods."

Briar's narrowed eyes focused entirely on the wizard now, "Watch what you say, you dirty little man." She spat angrily. The man shook for a moment before actually fainting. His nearby co-workers hastily bent to his aid as Briar stormed off to the lift.

She was burning with rage as punched the little '9' button on the lift. _How dare she defile Moody's body like that! She will pay… I don't even care if I'm sent off to Azkaban for this._

Briar stormed from the lift, marching towards the courtroom with wand in hand. As she neared it, she felt her rage tottered slightly, the nagging sense of fright peeking at her corners. _Dementors._

"Expecto patronum," Briar muttered. A bulky, silver feline emerged from the tip of her wand, standing bright against the dreary courtroom.  
She marched further into the courtroom, tossing a pained look to the Muggleborns- silently examining their lot for her father, her shoulders dropping with relief when she didn't find them among their numbers.

As she furthered forwards, away from the Muggleborns, Briar heard a distinct bang and a yell of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
Briar's rage split in two, reason spilling forth, blocking her anger as she sprinted towards the voice.

"Runcorn?" Briar sputtered, as an older man broke past her. Her brows furrowed in absolute confusion, and her Patronus wore thin, disappearing from her lack of concentration.

"Mafalda Hopkirk- and who are you?" Briar stumbled over her words, her eyes flashing between Runcorn, Mafalda, the man who had broken past her and what looked to be his wife.  
Briar's sharp eyes fell to the pews, were Yaxley and Umbridge sat slumped over in their seats, apparently stunned.  
They ignored her momentarily, Mafalda eyeing her periodically.

"Reg!" the Muggleborn woman screamed, throwing herself in the arms the man who had broken past Briar. "Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he's told all of us to leave the country, I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do. Let's hurry home and fetch the children and- why are you so wet?"

"Water," Reg muttered, untangling himself from the woman, and starting towards Runcorn. "Harry, they know there are intruders inside the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door."

"So that's why Briar is here," Mafalda mused, turning fully to Briar.

Briar's eyes fell over Runcorn, her eyes hitting his forehead and seeing the faint lightning shaped scar bubbling forward. A grin split over her face, as mouth bubbling forth, "Harry!"

Her eyes shot between Reg and Mafalda, "Ron- Hermione! Oh god, you're all okay!"

"Listen- Briar you can't-"Runcorn- Harry, hurried forth, but fell silent on Briar's raised hand.

"It's fine- you have to get everyone out of here, and all three of you have to stun me." Briar told them. Her eyes fell to Reg, or Ron, and she gave him a very tiny smile, "Your family is okay, Ron. Everyone is well- George's still making those terrible ear jokes."

Ron nodded, looking relieved with this information, Briar turned to Hermione, "Your family hasn't been found- nor yours Harry." Briar told them, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so glad to see the lot of you- but you have to go, oh, and take care of Moody for me, okay?" Briar winked at Harry, accepting their looks of utter appreciation. She held out her arms, tucking away her wand in her back pocket. "Stun me, at once, you have to make it look like I fought back."

"Thanks, Briar." Harry told her sincerely, erecting his wand. Briar allowed a tiny smile to slip across her lips, closing her eyes just as three red spells swooshed towards her.

* * *

Briar was faintly aware of another's presence when she came to. She sat up in bed, blinking in confusion- Briar was being suffocated in seconds, a loud sobbing noise filled her ears as she receive a face full of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! Dear, thank god! You're awake! - Arthur! Boys! She's awake!"

The door to the room she was currently residing in burst open, revealing two almost identical –minus one ear- men broke forward, followed by a balding Mr. Weasley.

"Briar!" Fred was at her side, throwing back her wild, white-blonde hair from her face and smothering her. George shoved Fred off, grinning widely as he gave her a kiss.

"You alright then?" George asked tentatively, swinging an arm back to keep Fred from jumping on her again.

Briar eased back in her hospital cot, a grin on her face despite the pounding in her head. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

* * *

**A bit short, but it'll do. I'm going to try to write as much as I can for the next few days, seeing as I only work in the evenings.**

**Question: If you worked in the Ministry of Magic, what would you work as?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - Oliver Wood? Yeah he's a keeper! XD (punpunpunpun)  
That would be a very honorable career- I hope that you achieve it!  
I've been thinking that maybe in the future, Briar could visit the gnarled tree that Harry buried Moody's eye in. It'd be a bit sentimental, no?  
YOUR FIX HAS BEEN PROVIDED! I WISH TO MAKE ANOTHER TRANSACTION.**

**Spottedmask12 -Ooh merci. Here's another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I hate being the bearer of bad news," Mr. Weasley told Briar, upon hearing the end of her tale. Mrs. Weasley, who looked joyous but tearful turned when she heard her husband's voice, worry etching across her face.

"What is it, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley demanded faintly, leaning against Briar's hospital cot. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and adjusted his crooked glasses, "Yaxley is setting forth a full-blown investigation on the break in," Mr. Weasley informed them, "And Briar has been put on temporary leave on accusations of your involvement."

Briar fell silent, her face full of distraught. George's eyes tore away from his father to comfort her.  
_My work- I've worked so hard to get where I am… How could they-_

"It's fine," Briar lied steadily, the distraught melting from her face within seconds, replaced by an image of indifference. "It's really dangerous working there anyways, tell them I'll be handing in my resignation soon enough-"

"If you do that, there accusations will confirmed," Mr. Weasley told her, his face pale, "And you'll be sent off to Azkaban."

"I think I'll just go on the run then," Briar reasoned, "or just stay home. The Fidelis House hasn't been registered since _You-Know-Who's_ first reign."

"You don't have to do that," Mrs. Weasley replied faintly, "all you have to do is deny all charges, and say you can't remember anything-"  
"No," Briar sighed, "I have to leave, there's no sense in even staying at the Ministry.-"

"Like father, like daughter, eh?" A deep voice echoed. Briar gave a shriek, nearly flying from her bed as she lunged for the man, hugging him around the waist tightly.  
Her eyes were watery as she hugged the man the giant-sized man.

"Dad!" Briar hiccoughed, drawing back to take in his form. His normal formal attire was replace with dirtied jeans, a singlet and a very heavy jacket that held numerous pockets. His heavily scarred face had grown a full blown beard, and his once neatly bound hair had been hacked short, floating just down to his ears. But his grin, and heavy set eyes were the same-

"Am I intruding?" Rurik York wondered aloud, his eyes falling over the four Weasleys. His eyes landed on George, eyes narrowing in on his bandaged head.  
"Oh no," Molly added hastily, "Arthur and I will take our leave- we'll be seeing you Briar." Mrs. Weasley pecked Briar's forehead and she and Mr. Weasley started out the door.

"Which one are you?" Rurik demanded, his eyes never leaving George.  
George gave him a loose grin, sitting himself on Briar's hospital cot. "The one who's marrying your daughter."

"Ge-o-o-o-rge." Briar groaned, "Enough, really."

Rurik gave a caveman-like grunt, "What happened to your ear?"  
"Got blown off," George shrugged mildly, tossing a cheeky grin to Briar. Rurik eyed the bandages, "At least I'll be able to tell which is which now-"Rurik turned to his daughter, who was giving George a heavy glare, "Briar, are you sure you want to marry someone with only one ear?"

"Dad!" Briar cried in outrage as Fred erupted with laughter.

"Does that mean I have your blessing?" George inquired, ignoring Briar's abusive attacks on his arm.  
Rurik eyed the two adults, before something similar to a grin stretched across his face. "If Briar wants to, I suppose."

Briar groaned, falling onto her cot, shoving George off while she was at it.  
Rurik sat at the foot of her cot, tossing an amused glance to where George now resided on the floor.

"I stopped by the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but it looked as though the place had been ransacked. I tried the Ministry and overheard something about you being sent to St. Mungo's." Rurik told her.

"I was hit in the chest with three stunning spells," Briar responded almost laxly, but tentatively touched a hand there to soothe the bruising.

"And now you're being accused with helping some sort of break in involving Harry Potter," Rurik continued dryly. Briar gave a sigh, brushing her bangs from her eyes, "Yeah, I suppose I'll just take everything I have from Gringott's and hide away."

"I'll join you," Rurik responded jovially. Briar glanced up sharply, "You mean you're going to stay at the house?"

A sincere smile stretched across Rurik's face, "It'll be like old times, just father and daughter."

Briar winced slightly, her mouth forming the words without her brain's consent, "George lives with me."

**_"WHAT!?"_**

* * *

Briar glanced up from her coffee as a weary George stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He shot an ugly look to where Fred and Rurik were playing Exploding Snap, before collapsing into a chair opposite of Briar.

"Why does he prefer Fred over me?" George whined burying his head in his arms.

"**BECAUSE ****_HE'S_**** NOT FUCKING MY DAUGHTER!"** Rurik roared from the living area- Fred roared with laughter, toppling the Exploding Snap cards causing them to explode in his face.

Briar groaned, leaning down to whisper in George's ear. "Let's just hope this war ends soon."

* * *

Christmas Eve came quickly –and with many arguments, Briar had finally convinced her father to come along to the Burrow to celebrate.

"It's dangerous!" Rurik roared, snagging Briar's arm as she made for the door. Briar tossed her father a level look, "Since when have _you_ been afraid of danger? I though you laughed in the face of danger!"

"Ha, ha, ha." Rurik snarled, "Someone should label you with a "Hazardous- May Explode On Contact" sign."

"I'm not the one kicking up a shit storm," Briar shot back, freeing her arm and dragging the struggling man out the door.

"I never agreed to this!" Rurik roared, just as they stepped past the barrier around the yard. "Quiet," Briar hissed, "You'll get splinched if you keep struggling- now let's go!"

Their bodies turned on the spot, that familiar suffocating, twisting feeling filled them, ending in seconds as they dropped down onto the dewy grass.  
Quickly, they hurried through the protective barrier, and to the Burrow.

Briar raised her hand, knocking tentatively.  
"State who you are!" Mr. Weasley's voice sung out, Briar could see the curtain shuffling to the side.

"Briar and Rurik York." Briar responded cheerlessly, "Ex-Aurors both in hiding upon accusations of contact with an Undesirable and being a Muggleborn."

The door swung open, revealing a grinning Mr. Weasley. "Welcome! Molly's almost finished with supper- come in. Ah Rurik." Mr. Weasley shook the man's hand as Briar slipped past them and into the house. Faintly, she heard Mr. Weasley bring up the topic of Muggleborn adaption into a Wizarding society.

"Hey, love." George caught her at the door, swinging an arm around her waist and ushering her into the cramped living area.

"How did decorating go?" Briar mused, plucking tinsel from the Christmas tree. Fred had been pinning stockings on the mantle of the fireplace, but looked up on her arrival.

"I reckon a right bit simpler than it was to convince Rurik to come for Christmas," Fred teased, jovially pointing out the stocking he had just hung was one of her own.  
"How in bloody hell did you get that- Oh who am I kidding," Briar heaved a sigh, "I know damn well that you swiped that when you visited for only five minutes last Thursday. I figured you look suspicious."

Fred gave her a toothy grin, "I wanted to charm the stockings to gnaw down on anybody who tried to thieve- but mum shot that down when she asked me how else she would fill it."

"Would've been a brilliant idea when we were younger," George mused, "Ron was always getting up in the middle of the night to snatch the chocolate frogs."  
"Remember when we caught him with an armful on the stairs?" Fred gave a string of laughter, "His face- I can remember just look he gave when he saw who it was."

Briar eased down into a chair, grinning widely as she listened to their nostalgic reruns.

_

"Really am sorry for missing supper, mum." Charlie apologised profoundly, for what could be the millionth time.  
"It's quite alright," Mrs. Weasley responded, drying a pot with her dish towel; no one could misplace the slight miffed tone in her voice, however.

Charlie heaved a sigh, deeming her a lost cause and joining Briar at the dining table.  
She was chuckling quietly as she helped herself to a steaming mug of pre-gift-unwrapping coffee.

"Preparing for chaos?" Charlie mused, tossing a look to the living area where you could plainly see Fred and George sorting through the gifts. He finally cracked a smile when Briar gave a visual shiver of dread.

"Missing your dragons?" Briar shot back, eyeing his welt-less arms. Charlie gave a sigh of longing. "Course; really is a shame that I can't go back until the war is over and Vold-"

"Charlie no!" Briar yowled, her mug of coffee toppled over into her lap as she leaped up.

"-demort is dead."

The house was dead silent for a mere minute, everybody rooted to their place until a large shatter echoed around the house.

"Briar! Rurik! Go!" Fred hollered, shoving the towering man towards his daughter. Rurik's hold was suffocating as a window upstairs shattered.

"We'll be fine- go!" Mrs. Weasley boomed, ducking to avoid flying glass as a smoky figureless body crashed through the kitchen window.  
Briar spun, her eyes oddly damp, "I'm sorr-"her voice was cut off as Rurik's grip tightened, pulling her far away from the house. The last thing she saw was the look on George and Charlie's face as Rurik pulled her into a dark nothing.

* * *

**A bit rushed, I apologise. I wanted to sort of *extract* the feeling of safety from Briar and her father. **

**Question: If you could choose, would you be a villain, or a good guy? Why?**

**I would be a villain, it just seems a lot more... fun. :3**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya -Ehh? Your school has already started? Mine doesn't start for another week!  
HERE ARE YOUR SUPPLEMENTS! I THIRST FOR A REVIEW XD!**

**ThePhantomismyLove -Your wish has been granted, friend.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

All Briar could hear over the painful thud of her heart was a distinct cursing- she felt her body being propped up against something solid, and the pain in her bad leg being eased.

"..-Up. Get up-"

Briar yowled, her sharp eyes popping open and her hand clutching her stinging cheek. Her other hand lashed out in a fist, colliding with her father's stomach. Rurik gave a grunt of surprise and toppled over sideways into a snow bank.

"Don't hit me!" Briar yowled, as her father gave her a toe-curling glare.  
Briar's gaze fell to her bad leg, wincing at the bloodied pant leg. "Splinched?" she questioned rhetorically, she could see blood spatters spilled across the snow. Rurik said nothing, merely grumbling and tossing Briar her trench coat.  
Briar caught it, pulling a small pouch from one of the inside pockets and fishing around in it, and pulling out a sharp-looking walking stick. "Get up," she demanded to her father, who was still curled up in a fetal position. Briar forced herself upwards with assistance from the cane, and hobbled out of the alley way.

"Where are we?" Briar murmured almost frightfully, as she saw the unfamiliar, darkened stores. Rurik met at her side, a small smile touching his face. "St. Porter's, the small Muggle-dwelling I grew up in."

"You've never took me here before," Briar mused, starting down the street, limping heavily. Rurik followed at her side, gazing up at the shops with a look of wistfulness.  
"I haven't been here since I was seventeen," Rurik mused. Rurik's small smile disappeared suddenly, "Come on then, we have things to get."

Briar hurried after her, sputtering in confusion, "What? What are we getting?"

"Disguises."

* * *

Briar made a whimper-sounding noise in the back of her throat as she peered into the mirror- her famous lightning-bolt curls had been hacked just below her ears, and dyed a murky shade of dark brown, freckles were dotted over her face and her lips were painted a very pale color. Her fang earring had been removed, and she had changed into muggle-style clothing.

"Who am I?" Briar gasped, touching the unfamiliar face.

"Still you," Rurik assured her, rubbing at his brutally chopped hair. "Except, you look nothing like you." Rurik pointed his wand to his face, and slowly, the numerous scars that had littered his face since Briar could remember, seemed to melt away.

"I'm frightened," Briar admitted quietly. The disguises had put a whole new touch of realism that this war was much closer than Briar had expected.  
"I am too," Rurik muttered, removing the bar-like piercings from his eyebrows, wincing as he did.

* * *

"What will we do?" Briar wondered aloud, as they paced the street- having just left the barbers they had broken into- leaving a few "pounds" as her father called them, in the register for the stolen clothing.  
She was still using her cane, limping heavily. "We should go back to the house," Briar put in.  
"No." Rurik shook his head, "That family knows where the house is, for all we know the Death Eaters could be waiting for us."

"_What have I said about insulting the Weasleys!?" _ Briar hissed, narrowing her bright blue eyes. Rurik grimaced, but continued his berating, "That Charles fellow was the one who gave us away-"  
"He made a _mistake,_" Briar shot back angrily. "The Weasleys would never give up information –they would rather _die than do that!"_  
A dark look settled on Rurik's smooth features, outwardly it was much less intimidating without the scars to back it up. "If that's the case, one of them might've cracked…"  
Briar shivered violently at the prospect of the Weasleys losing a member. "Fine, we won't go back yet, but what do we do?"  
"First we have to get that leg of yours checked out." Rurik muttered, throwing a glare at a man who had stopped to watch Briar cross the street. The man flinched, and fled with a side-glance of pity towards Briar.

"Hold on," said Rurik, noticing the pain showing clearly on her face. Rurik halted just long enough to scoop her up.  
"We'll agree that this never happened." Briar grumbled.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Rurik hissed harshly, appearing behind her suddenly. Briar gave a horrible jump, knocking her knee into the cheaply constructed desk.  
They had stumbled their way to a hospital to patch Briar's leg up and have her swallow a few odd, red-colored capsules. Muggle hospitals were far more insufficient than St. Mungo's –and they asked way too many questions.  
Rurik had also managed to get them a room at an inexpensive motel for the night.

"I was writing a letter to George," Briar sputtered indignantly. Rurik snatched up the paper, tearing it to shreds.  
"_Oh? And how were you going to deliver that letter?"_  
"By owl, of course," Briar responded furiously, stealing back the scraps of paper and repairing the letter with a wave of her wand.  
**"No!"** Rurik roared, his voice was magnified, causing the walls to shake and an irate neighbor to pound on the wall.

_"Oi! It's bloody midnight! Shut your damn gabbers, ye' bellowing cock-mouths!"_

Rurik ignored the neighbors obtuse cursing, but lowered his voice nonetheless. "We have to stay away from the world of magic- we shouldn't even be using magic!"  
Briar made a sound of disbelief in her throat, "Without magic! Dad –_magic is all I know._"  
Rurik crossed his thick arms, "That's why you need to listen to me, I know what's best-"

"You know nothing!" Briar yowled- the neighbor pounded on their shared wall again, spewing more rancid abuse.- "If you knew what's best you'd realize that we can't just hide away during this war! We have to fight-"  
"It's out of our hands right now." Rurik cut forwards, his face darkening, "There is nothing we can do-"  
"No," Briar's voice broke, and her eyes were budding with a suspicious red, "There's nothing you _want _to do –you just want to hide away in fear of dying. I'm going to continue helping the Order, I have to, whether you agree or not."  
Rurik advanced, his mouth stretched in a yell- Briar's hand slashed forward automatically, and with a cry of, "Expluso!" Rurik was thrown backwards, right through the wall, leaving a large hole.  
Rurik struggled to sit up in the rubble, as Briar strode forwards, her wand pointed in his face, her teeth bared.  
"_I promised that I wouldn't hesitate to blast you through a wall if you EVER spoke ill of the Weasleys."_ Briar spat tearfully, "_And I always keep my promises –and I promise to end this war in any way I can."_

The look on Rurik's face was something close to a defeated form of approval as Briar spun on the spot, disapparating with a crack.

* * *

She had never been to a muggle tavern before –it lacked certain qualities, but it was almost similar to a normal wizarding pub. It had the same drunken hollers, the roar of the radio, and a peculiar person in the corner.  
Briar seated herself on a bar stool, twisting a strand of her ear-length, dirt colored hair- which was still rather bizarre to her-.

"What can I get you?" a gum-chewing bartender inquired broadly, eyeing Briar as if they were in some sort of a competition.

"Oh, er-"Briar's mind blanked –she wasn't aware of what muggles had for beverages.  
"The menu is up there." A familiar voice snarled from her left. Briar swiveled on her stool, her electric blue eyes widening abnormally. "Jon!"  
Briar recognised his putrid breath, even at a distance. Jon face her fully, dark eyes narrowing, "Do I know you?"  
"Ah- that's right the-" Briar tossed a wary glance to the bartender, and waved her off. The woman gave a huff, striding away crossly. Briar seated herself closer to Jon, lowering her voice as she spoke. "I'm Briar York –we met when Remus Lupin and I went looking for support back in mid-August."  
Jon turned his eyes to her's, recognition filling them. "Princess! Effin' hell, why are you down in this shit-hole?"

"I'm on the run," Briar told him quietly. "Ministry has marked me, same as a few Death Eaters, you know –figured I ought to keep my head hidden for a while." Briar lied steadily.  
"Damn that's a heavy load," Jon cursed, his eyes flicking towards the door. "Why don't we go back to mine and talk in private. Besides, you need a place to stay the night, don't'cha?"

* * *

"It ain't much," Jon admitted, flicking on the measly bulb to his flat, the single bulb hardly provided any illumination. "But it's all I can afford with what minimal pay I can get."

Briar hummed to herself, her eyes sweeping over the flat –she had stayed in worse. "It's not that bad –you have a lot of books, though." Briar's eyes fell on the heavily stocked bookshelf.  
"Those were my mum's," Jon told her, tossing off his coat. "I damn well knew she'd haunt me for the remainder of my life if I sold those puppies right after she kicked the bucket."  
Briar gave a slow smile, tearing her eyes away from the books –it had been a lot time since she had time to crack open a book. Briar shoved away the vicious, lusty greed and faced Jon.

"How have you been coping with the muggle world?" Briar inquired, genuinely curious. Jon's eyes flicked to the side, "Oh I don't- er it's not bad. Still hard to find a job."  
Briar furrowed her brows, as Jon's eyes flicked continuously to the side.

"Hey, uh listen, Princess. How 'bout you read some of those book for a while, eh? I'll make something for us in the kitchen." Jon added hastily, already hurrying off further into the flat.  
"Oh… okay." Briar murmured, mostly to herself as Jon had already vanished. Briar stooped over the bookshelf, but she was distracted by a terrible feeling –like a feeling of dread.  
Briar straightened, quietly following Jon into the flat.

Indeed, he was in the kitchen, but he was stooped over, seemingly muttering to himself. Briar saw Jon pull up his left sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth- and before Briar respond, Jon touched two fingers to the tattoo.

_"Jon!"_ Briar gave a cry of betrayal. The man spun, a look of utter surprise crossing his face before he lunged- colliding with her- his mouth tore into her neck- fingernails raking across her face-  
A pulse of energy filled Briar, and the un-transformed werewolf was thrown off of her. Briar had enough time to draw her wand, pointing it in his face from where he lay strewn in a crumpled heap, breathing heavily.

"Sorry Princess," he croaked, a lavish grin crossing his gnarled features. "Both the Ministry and You-Know-Who would pay a hefty price for your dead body –and frankly I need it."  
Jon lunged once more, and before Briar's brain could have a chance to filter, the words spilled from her mouth- "Avada Kedavra!"

An emerald flash illuminated the dimmed apartment, and Jon fell to the floor limply, as if the Marionette-Master had cut his strings. Jon's dark eyes grew glassy, no longer seeing.  
A numb feeling washed over Briar, having only done the murdering so few times…

Briar's eyes were torn from Jon's crumpled form to the window as a formless, grey smoke streaked towards the window.

* * *

**Ah writer's block, thou art a heartless bitch.**

**Question: What would your favorite spell be if you were a witch/wizard?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya -Yeah, writer block sucks. Either you struggle through it, or leave until you get a bit of inspiration. Both are rather difficult. I was really sad about killing off Jon, to be honest, I wanted him to be a good guy- proving that not all werewolves were bad. But I veered off course (as I half-assed-ly explained in the Author's Note down below.)  
I feel like you go to this really big school- like somewhere in a city or in some far off land. It's really all unfamiliar to me since I live in a small town, where the elementary goes from K-5 and the high school goes from 6-12. There aren't any AP classes here, and I'm really impressed that you're in one!  
Funny enough, my school doesn't provide French classes- despite right being near a French speaking community.  
A Headmaster? That's like a Dean or a Principal right? (Your terminology is strange to me!)  
Accio works on people too, I wonder if this'll work, _"Accio Russell Brand!"_ He'll come, I'm sure of it. :D**

**I HOPE A TWO-THOUSAND AND THREE HUNDRED WORD CHAPTER WILL DEPLETE YOUR WITHDRAWLS! HERE YOU ARE MY FRIEND!:**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Briar spluttered, diving behind the kitchen cupboards as a grey, formless streak shattered through the window. Briar ducked her head, avoiding flying glass, and grasped a firmer hold on her wand while attempting to staunch the blood flowing from her neck.  
Briar heard the Death Eater murmur, a sound of a whimper falling from him as he spotted Jon's crumpled figure.

"C-Come out now!" the Death Eater –a very young one but the sound of his voice, ordered.  
Briar slid in a defensive position, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
"I know you're there!" he squeaked in a poor attempt at intimidation. Briar took a deep breath, peeking around the corner just barely catching sight of a white figure before she cast a silent, _"Incarcerous."_ Ropes burst from her wand, coiling themselves around the Death Eater in seconds, immobilising him and forcing him to drop.  
Briar lunged from behind the counters, straddling the single Death Eater and forcing the wand from his fingers, her own wand pointed to his temple.

"Le-Let me go!" he shrieked, struggling against his bindings and attempting to throw her off to no avail.  
"M-Malfoy?" Briar sputtered, recognising him instantly from his platinum hair. It was strange to see him not snarling, or grinning cockily.- Instead he trembled like a small animal in the midst of winter.  
Malfoy turned his frightful gaze up at her, uncomprehending. Briar silently thanked her father for the disguise, and turned her sharp eyes straight into his.  
"A-Are you going to kill me?" he squeaked, hardly daring to cast his eyes to Jon's crumpled figure, trembling a bit more as he did.  
Briar vividly pictured Malfoy crumpled in a heap, his father whom Briar had worked with-although begrudgingly- staring down at his son's lifeless body in disbelief while Malfoy's mother sobbed at her lost child.-  
_No, she didn't like that. She didn't like that at all._

"I hadn't planned on in," Briar murmured slowly, contemplating her options. Here was a Death Eater, in close ties with Voldemort, trembling with fear and easy to question.  
"But I will if you don't cooperate –you see Jon over there," Briar developed a bared tooth, frightening smile as Malfoy shot another fearful glance at the dead body, "Before I called you, I made him scream for his dead mother –you should've seen the look on his face when I finally ended it." Briar threw her head back and gave a cold, joyous string of laughter once the lies flowed from her mouth.  
Malfoy squeaked, slamming shut his eyes as his trembling increased, "Y-You're t-the one who called m-me?"

Briar's smile grew even further, "I did. Although I expected someone older- _but you'll do."_

Briar drew up, grabbing Malfoy by the ropes that bound him and dragged him from the kitchen- Malfoy flinched as his heel touched Jon's body as they passed- and back into the living area. Briar contemplated her options, before finally settling Malfoy in an armchair, and conjuring more ropes.  
Briar fetched Malfoy's wand from the kitchen floor, and tucked it into her back pocket of her stolen jeans.

"Move an inch," Briar warned, "and I'll scalp that pretty blonde hair off your head."  
Malfoy froze, his fearful, pale eyes stuck to his feet.

Briar hurried off to what she assumed was the washroom, and tended to her neck and facial wounds from Jon's long nails- he had done more damage than Briar had anticipated- and Briar silently cursed herself for never learning advanced healing.  
Briar took a deep breath, muttering, "Episky," and watching as the gaping tear to the side of her neck grew a soft layer of fresh skin, and the cut over her lip, down her temple, and across her left brow healed over- leaving dull pink marks.  
Briar was cursing herself quietly for letting that damn werewolf mark her, luckily Jon hadn't been in his werewolf form when he had attacked her- otherwise she might've been howling to the moon in a few days' time. She knew, from being in close contact with Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin, that marks from werewolves did not fade away- ever. Of course she could simply perform a partial disillusionment spell on her face each morning –still, Briar wasn't necessarily a vain woman.

Satisfied that she wouldn't keel over from blood loss, Briar entered the living area relieved to see that Malfoy had heeded Briar's orders and sat frozen in his chair- of course the ropes around him prevented most movement.  
"Are you willing to talk?" Briar demanded in a way that made Malfoy jump, "Or do I have to follow the same route I went with Jon?"  
Malfoy took a shuttering breath, looking as though he was fighting a great beast inside him. He didn't answer, but Briar could tell from the look on his face that he would speak.  
"Who sent you here and why not someone more _advanced?"_ Briar demanded, seating herself in front of him on the coffee table, much to close for his comfort.  
"I'm plenty good enough-"  
"_Who?"_ Briar snarled, cutting his prideful retort short. Malfoy gave a short squeak, and shrunk in his seat.  
"The Dark Lord," Malfoy uttered in a small voice, his eyes glued to his feet. Briar's face fell to horror- _how could Voldemort send someone with little experience out alone?_  
"He wanted you dead," Briar mused aloud, noting how Malfoy's head fell deeper against his chest. "And you knew that," Briar continued, her face dark with utter despise for the so called "Lord."

"I have a feeling that He isn't too keen on the Malfoys now," Briar spoke aloud, keeping a careful eye on Malfoy, regardless of his lack of response. "His inner ring of followers is no longer up to his standards –and yet why he hasn't killed you is a mystery."  
Malfoy jerked his head in a somewhat defeated way. Briar leaned closer to Malfoy, her breath mingling with his, "Tell me, Draco," Briar murmured softly, touching her elfish-sized hands to his much larger ones. "Where is He?"

Malfoy quivered, his pale eyes watching her petite hands, scarred but surprisingly soft to the touch smooth over his unmarred hands. He could feel callouses on her hands, evidence from doing heavy labor.  
"Draco," Briar cooed, softly in her ear, her thumb had pressed against his inner wrist, allowing her to feel his heart beat as it quickened even more. "Tell me, I know you know."  
Draco felt her breath against his neck, and suddenly he had the fear that she would lunge forward, sink her teeth into his jugular and rip out his throat. These thoughts alone did nothing to calm him.

_"Draco,"_ Briar murmured, softer this time. _"Look at me, please."_

Draco shivered as her voice alternated from demanding to an almost desperate plea. He raised his pale eyes, locking them with her sharp blue eyes that seemed improbably familiar. Her face was tremendously near his own –so much so he could count every freckle dotting her nose.

_"Tell me where He is, please."_ She begged him, her elfish thumbs rubbing small circles into his palms.  
Draco took a shuttering breath, "He's out looking for a wand."  
Her breathing halted for a mere second before resuming its attack on his neck. _"What sort of wand?"_  
"I don't know-"Draco sputtered, flinching as a strand of hair tickled against his neck. "A really powerful wand, something that can kill Potter."  
Briar stopped herself from flinching, instead nodding, sliding her hands up his arms in a slow, torturous way.  
_"Anything else, Draco?" _she murmured.  
"No that's all I know," he whimpered, "I swear."

Briar drew back slowly, offering him a tiny smile. "Thank you, Draco."  
Draco looked up at her in fear, shock lining his features as he realised he had just been seduced. "A-are you going to kill me now?"

But Briar was already pacing around the flat, gazing out the kitchen window while a look of mingled surprise on her face.  
"It's Christmas morning," Briar mused distractedly.  
She knew if she hadn't been attacked, George, Fred and she would've been plowing through their gifts right now, joyfully laughing, sharing candies and jokes. In her head, Briar remembered how George had once kissed her under the mistletoe in the Great Hall at Hogwarts- Briar had fled in embarrassment and left McGonagall to berate George for PDA.

Oh how she dearly missed those times.

Briar turned back to the living area, as it reality had struck her. Here she was, holding captive a Death Eater in the flat of a man who Briar had killed out of defense.  
She was taking out her wand, causing Draco to tremble as she paced around him.

"I wonder how your mother will react when she wakes up to realise that you're not lying in bed sleeping. How somehow in the middle of the night you had snuck off, with no insuring that you'll ever return home alive." Briar muttered aloud cruelly. "Do you have any memories of sitting in your mother's lap, opening gifts and singing little Christmas songs?"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Draco shrieked, fighting his bonds and looking as though he were to lunge at her.  
"Draco!" Suddenly, Briar's elfish hands were pinning his wrists to the armrests. "Do you want to survive this war?"  
"What kind of stupid question is that!?" Draco roared, "Of course I do."

Briar lessened her painful grip on his wrists, and spoke in a low, hurried voice, "Then you will stop struggling –I'm going to Obliviate you, okay? And if you don't fight back, you won't be hurt."

"But-"

"Listen to me," Briar had seized the front of his robes, sharp eyes suddenly damp. "I don't want to kill you- or anybody- I want this war over just as much as anyone. Please, work with me, and you'll survive this. When I Obliviate you, you won't be able to answer any questions- and thus, no evidence of cooperation or anything. And he won't kill you, or your family."  
Draco was looking at her as if he could finally see the humanity in her, and slowly he nodded. A brilliant smile crossed over her face, and he could see the relief in her eyes. She leaned forward, and swiftly pecked him on the forehead.  
"Don't fight it," Briar warned him, touching her wand gently to his temple. As she murmured the spell, Briar could see his eyes go blank, and then they closed as if he had fallen asleep.  
Assured by the beating of his heart, and his slow, paced breathing. Briar vanished the ropes, and held onto his sleeping body and Disapparated.

* * *

They dropped down in front of Malfoy Manor- obscured by the shadows. Briar could feel Draco rousing from his stupor, and hastened to leave him propped against the fence, and tucked a note into his pocket.  
Briar pecked his forehead once more, smiling mildly at the smudge of pale lipstick there.  
His eyes began to crack open just as Briar tucked his wand safely in the same pocket as she put the note, and took a few safe steps backwards.

Draco's pale eyes opened in confusion, staring blankly up into her sharp blue eyes.  
"Please do the right thing, Malfoy." Briar murmured in a gentle voice, "You're too young to have made the choices you have so far."  
Draco snapped alive, his hand stuffing into his pocket for his wand –but when he looked up she was already gone.

* * *

Draco's hand fell limply into his pocket- his finger grazing a bit of parchment. Numbly, Draco pulled the bit of parchment from his pocket, desperately hoping it was some sort of detailed explanation as to why he was propped up against the fence to his home.  
He clumsily unfolded the parchment, and read:

_"To the "Dark Lord."  
Next time, send someone with a looser tongue. It was a waste of my precious time trying to extract information from the boy.  
One of your own lies dead in their own home, be lucky the Malfoy boy was spared.  
The Fidelis family lives."_

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion, a pounding in his head blocked him from recalling anything. He brushed away a few tendrils of hair, only to feel that gloss coated his forehead. So whomever it was- surely female- had kissed him? _Was it the figure he had just saw with those marvelous bright eyes?  
_Those words and the kiss –neither matched up –something told Draco that the note wasn't entirely honest.

Draco fought to stand, using the fence as leverage. Too exhausted to move, he collapsed back into the snow, idly remembering that it was Christmas.  
He shook his head, opening his mouth wide and giving a shout for assistance.

_Who was the Fidelis family? -_ Draco numbly thought, as sleep was beginning to override him. _It sounded frighteningly familiar…_

The last Draco saw before his eyes finally slid shut was the pale figure of his mother sprinting towards him.

* * *

**So Draco really earned my favor in the Deathly Hallows near the end -and I just decided to put him in here as a little treat. I honestly had a different path for this chapter, but I veered off course. Personally, I don't really mind it; the change gave me more to write about!  
I hate to say this, but it feels like the story is drawing to a close -not quite yet, but near.**

**Question: Over the entire series of Harry Potter, which character(family) spoke to you the most?**

**For me, it was the House of Black- how a blackened tree could produce a few green leaves (but were trimmed off or "disowned) really interested me.  
Partially because Regulus Black sprouted green near the end.**

I do not own Harry Potter.

**-AL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya - This story is making me teary eyed- I really don't want it to end, but I must, otherwise it'd be an insult to my work.  
I had a feeling you lived in the States, the schools there always start earlier than here in Canada. An entire schedule of AP classes? D: ****_How about no._**** The thought makes me cringe; my calculus classes are hard enough.  
My high school is really small, there's five-hundred students altogether... But my question is, "How in hell do you manage that many students!?" It's a cluster-fuck in my classrooms if there's only forty students!  
There weren't enough people taking French in my high school so they ended up just dropping the class, it's a shame, but I never really cared for it, to be honest. ._.**

**HERE IS YOUR NEXT CUT! I REQUIRE MY PAY! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_"I am safe.  
-B"_

George's head spun as he read the simple note. He sunk into his chair, staring vividly down at the sheet of parchment, rereading the tiny scrawl that was her handwriting.  
_Where was she? Where was Rurik? Were they separated- was he killed?_

George rubbed his hand across his face, the unanswered questions left his brow creased. He spared a glance to the window, his face crumpling at the snowless, dead grass.  
_He had missed her birthday. She was twenty years old now._

He remember idly on Christmas Eve how Charlie had said _You-Know-Who's_ name aloud on accident, causing Rurik and Briar to flee due to being marked by the Ministry.  
George and his family had fought off the attacking Death Eaters, resulting in a few deaths on the other side. Since then, George had frequently dropped by Briar's home, just in case she had stopped by to pick something up. He couldn't stay there by himself, it was far too lonely. Instead he had moved along with his family, being relocated at his Aunt Muriel's.

The note hadn't reassured George –in fact it worried him endlessly. George didn't understand why she couldn't just return –surely she knew that George didn't give anything away to the Death Eaters- not that he could anyway, seeing as he wasn't their Secret Keeper, and his tongue rolled up in his mouth had he even tried to speak of the home.  
An idea struck George upside the head, and suddenly he was shouting.

"Fred! We're starting up Potterwatch again!"

* * *

Briar paced her room in The Three Broomsticks endlessly, thoughts plaguing her mind. _Voldemort seeks a wand to kill Harry Potter_. The information was useless to Briar, although very intriguing- Briar knew very well that Voldemort sought to kill Harry, but to go on a quest for a mere wand...  
_A wand is only as powerful as its castor._ Briar thought numbly to herself. She settled herself on her bed, the one she hadn't left for two weeks, Tom the barkeep was the only person she'd see- and his grinning face was far from a pleasant sight for sore eyes.

Briar numbly thought over her options; the note Briar had sent to George two weeks prior received no response- and when she had checked the Burrow beneath a disillusionment spell, she discovered the place had been abandoned.  
She had little options –and no clue where the Weasley's were- and then it struck her.  
Briar cursed, after all this time she had forgotten-

* * *

Briar dropped down onto a sandy shore, the Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home. The chimney smoked jovially, and Briar relaxed at the homey feel.  
Briar approached the cottage- stopping only when a streak of red hit her right in the chest-.

* * *

Briar groaned as pain erupted in her chest, her eyes blinked open, staring widely upwards at a beautiful, silvery-haired woman.  
"Fleur!" Briar almost cried in relief at seeing a familiar face. However her joy was forgotten upon feeling the ropes that had bound her.

"Vhat eez your name- and vhy do you know mine?" Fleur spat out, an angry look on her face. Briar cursed her stupidity upon forgetting her disguise. "I'm Briar," she muttered, feeling stupid, "I have a disguise from when I was hiding from the Ministry and Death Eaters."  
"I do not believe you," Fleur spat, her arms crossed.  
Briar inhaled sharply, and began spitting forth- "My name is Briar Rose York, my father is Rurik York. I am twenty years old. My mother died when I was at the tender age of one, while my father was pursuing a career as an Auror. I attended Hogwarts, missing my sixth year for an apprenticeship to become an Auror, but resumed my education until I was drove away from the school and fired from my job at the Ministry." Briar inhaled again, proceeding upon seeing the unimpressed look on Fleur's face, "I'm the youngest member to have been recruited into the Order of the Phoenix, and I've be an inactive member since mid-August after attempting to find support amongst the werewolf community with Remus Lupin. Since then I have been living at the Fidelis home, where George Weasley and I had been living up until Christmas."

"Allzough zhat eez very convincing –I still do not believe you." Fleur grumbled, although she looked very unsure at this point.  
"Is she awake?" a familiar male voice called from inside the house. Bill stepped outside, crossing over to the sandy shore where Briar lay bound, with Fleur hovering over her.  
Bill gave Briar a firm look over, stopping on Briar's sharp blue eyes.

"What is Arthur Weasley's Patronus?" Bill demanded. A brilliant grin split over Briar's face, and she replied without hesitance, "A weasel."

Bill dropped his crossed arms, a handsome smile flashing from beneath his deeply scarred face. "It's Briar, for sure. Sorry about this."  
Bill erected his wand, cutting Briar free from the ropes. She rubbed tentatively at her arms and smoothed a hand over the pain in her chest, grimacing as she did. "S'not a problem," she muttered, "I hadn't expected any less- nice stunning spell by the way." Briar shot at Fleur, giving her a loose grin.  
Fleur returned Briar's grin with an apologetic look, helping Briar stand.  
"Zhis is vunderful." Fleur enthused, "I'll 'ave someone to 'elp me now."

Briar turned a curious look to Fleur, "Why's that?"  
Bill grinned toothily, "We have a few other guests."

* * *

"Griphook wants to see you," Bill told her, after Briar had jovially greeted Ron, Harry, Hermione- and they had expressed their utmost sorrow upon having her fired from the Ministry- as well as greeting Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Mr. Olivander –the man who had made her wand.

"Why does he need to see me?" Briar wondered aloud. Bill gave her a look, clearly telling her to be careful. Briar hardly understood his concern- she viewed Goblins as remarkable creatures, surely to be respected- but Briar took note from Bill's experience with Goblins, that she would heed his warnings.  
Briar started up the stairs, to the smallest bedroom in the house. There, she knocked politely on the door. A rough, "Enter," called from the other side.  
Briar entered the room, quietly shutting the door as the Goblin beckoned for her.

"Briar York," the Goblin mused aloud, sparing no greeting. "You come from the Fidelis family line- and you are the last of their bloodline, correct?"  
Briar nodded, her curiosity growing. Griphook leaned back in bed, twisting his small, black beard. "You will be pleased to know that because of the merciless slaughtering of your blood, and becoming of age, you have succeeded the gold from every deceased Fidelis- leaving you a very rich woman indeed."  
Briar blinked stupidly –gold was nothing more than a means to an end to her, but she nodded nonetheless; although one thing struck her funny. "I was of age three years ago, why wasn't I informed then?"

"Human ignorance," Griphook reprimanded, "To Goblins, the age of adulthood is twenty years- although it is a measly number to my kind."

"My apologies," Briar murmured, frowning. She had never taken an interest in Goblin history- finding it far too diverse, and unclear.

Griphook cleared his throat, his long, gnarled hands moved from his beard to place themselves across his chest. "Onto more pressing matters- your great, great, great grandfather, Latro Fidelis, and as his name implies, a thief, had stolen a prized knife from a Goblin weaponsmith. And it is your job, as the remaining heiress, to return that knife to its master."

Griphook looked at her, as though expecting her to protest, to throw a fit- or do something. Briar merely stared into space, lost in thought. "Can you describe this knife to me?"

"It was crafted from genuine silver, overall six inches in length. The hilt of the knife bares a small coat of arms, of two scimitars overlapping." Griphook told her, gazing at her in a way that set her hairs on edge.  
Briar snapped her fingers, "Ah! Yes! I remember that knife when I was cleaning up the cutlery- I saw that it looked out of place there so I displayed it in the china cabinet. –Where may I find this weaponsmith?"

"He is dead," Griphook snapped, "even we, who live longer than your ill-informed race, do not live that long." Briar ignored his admonishing, deciding that throwing a temper tantrum from a few poor-choice words was not worth the energy.  
"What shall I do then?" Briar inquired.

"You are to bring the knife to Gringott's Bank, and formally apologise for your ancestor's thievery."  
Briar hid her flinch- doing that would most likely deplete the use of her disguise. "And I will be forgiven?" Briar shot back, her sharp eyes staring into Griphook's beady black eyes for any hint of dishonesty.

"You will be forgiven." Griphook confirmed, staring back at her as though challenging Briar. Briar nodded, never breaking eye contact. "I'll be sure to return it, you have my word."

"Shake on it." Griphook demanded, holding out a gnarled hand. Briar stepped closer to his bed and firmly shook his hand- noting with a mixture of disgust and intriguement that her hand was much smaller, and less disfigured than his.

* * *

"Harry," Briar sidled up to him, standing on her toes to murmur in his ear. "I'd like to speak with you alone, come with me outside."

Harry nodded, following the pixie-sized woman out the door- careful of Fleur's prying eyes. Briar led him well past the cottage, halting at a little red mound of soil with a weathered-looking headstone.

"Oh," Briar's voice was tiny, she knelt down beside the grave, blinking rapidly.

_"Here lies Dobby- a free elf."_

"I remember Dobby," Briar murmured, "he was the one who warned the DA of Umbridge's surprise attack. He was the reason most of us got away."

"Yeah…" Harry murmured, emerald eyes twinkling downwards at the mound. Briar swallowed harshly, shaking her head. "It seems almost childish now, doesn't it?" Briar murmured, "Planning each and every twist and turn- we never did resume the club did we?"

Briar cleared her throat, apologizing, "Apologies, I didn't want to bring you out here just to relive old memories.- I discovered something- _You-Know-Who_, he's looking for some sort of wand –supposed to be really powerful –to kill _you_."

Harry didn't seemed fazed by this information, instead, he was more intrigued as to how she learned this, "Where did you here that from?"  
Briar gave a slight cough, looking down at her lap. "I er- I met up with an old friend, although I suppose he wasn't-"Briar sighed, "I questioned someone from _You-Know-Who's_ inner circle. He didn't know much, except about that wand."

"He already has it," Harry told her. Briar looked up sharply, disbelief in her bright eyes. "What?"  
"He has it, the Elder Wand. And he's going to kill me with it if he ever has the chance."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm910ya - Twelve hallways!? We only have four! Assemblies must be terrible- and how to do you breathe with all those people taking up the oxygen!? I'm sorry you're so busy- and I'm sorry about your French teacher, must be a bitch, eh? My advise is to pace yourself, and ask for extensions for your homework or projects if it gets too clustered. I'll be starting school in precisely fifty-two hours- and it's my sophomore year and grades actually start to matter so I'm pretty nervous.  
I actually have another idea for another Harry Potter one, in the Marauder Era- it's entirely different from this story, and I'm fairly excited for it. :D**

**Spottedmask12 - Briar understands how strong Voldemort is- she dreads the fact that Harry could be killed more easy now.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Leaving already?" Briar froze at Bill's voice, flinching as though she had been caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.  
"I told everyone last night that I was going to head home," Briar responded, turning to see Bill still in his nightclothes. His hair was loose from his usual ponytail, and his hair laid flat across his shoulders- oddly enough it reminded Briar of Rurik- she silently pondered how he was faring.  
"Why this early, then?" Bill shot back, leaning against the wall beside the side-door, his brow furrowed with sleep. Briar sighed, removing her hand from the door handle and copying his actions, "If someone _is_ staking out my house, I'll be able to sneak through the protective barrier easier under dark."

Bill nodded, "Which reminds me- George and the rest of the family are staying at Aunt Muriel's. I'm surprised you haven't asked yet…"  
Briar remained silent, peering down at her fingers. Bill observed her carefully, regarding her hunched form and the inability to look up at him.

"I don't think you trust us as much," Bill spoke, his face tightening. Briar looked up sharply, opening her mouth to deny it- but she fell short, realisation touching her face. "I guess so," she murmured, "You're good people, but I just don't know who to trust anymore."  
Bill crossed his arms, his face becoming stone, "I don't blame you. What you shared with us gives you reason enough not to trust us. George- and Fred - trust you enough. They've started Potterwatch again, and they're using your house as their base. I suppose they figured you wouldn't mind."  
Briar blinked twice, her forehead crumpling, "I don't mind much- the enchantments on the house are ancient, and if anyone had wanted to break them you'd need an army… But still, I hope they didn't bring too many guests over…"  
"Only the Order has been through," Bill reassured her, "And Lee Jordan- your freckles are fading by the way."

Briar made a strangled noise, her eyes wide in terror. She peered at her reflection, watching in horror as Rurik's enchantments slid of her face- her nose shrunk to normal size and the freckles had disappeared. Her flesh lost its tan, revealing her normal, deathly pale color.

"No!" She wailed- her hands covered her face as her hair lengthened and began to brighten. Her legs could no longer support her, and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing into her hands. The enchantments Rurik had casted on her to hide her features had utterly depleted- _which meant only one thing._

"Briar!" in the distance, she heard shouting- numerous voices that seemed to surround her from afar.  
_He was dead. He must be. Rurik, my father, is dead._

"BRIAR!"

Hands on her shoulders drew her back, the fogginess of being alone faded, and Briar faced a room full of people, all peering down at her worriedly.  
It was Harry who held her shoulders, his face full of concern. Briar hiccoughed, "He's dead, Harry. My dad- he's-he's dead."  
Understanding creased Harry's face, and his hold on her shoulders strengthened.

"He might be gone," Harry told her, his voice strangely comforting. "But you've still got us –even if that number may alter."

* * *

Bill hadn't let Briar go home, instead he forced her to stay at the Shell Cottage, constantly under someone's supervision. Instead of feeling comforted, Briar felt numb- and she couldn't be bothered to hold a conversation. But soon enough, after a week, everyone had gotten tired of trying to talk to her, instead giving her distance and casting worried looks at her every time she shared a room with someone, or across the table when Briar succumbed to picking at her food.

_All these people,_ Briar thought numbly, _they're too good to me –I'm grateful, but it drives me mad. I need…_

Briar froze for a moment, suddenly becoming stiff. From the corner of her eye, she saw Fleur cast her a lingering look.  
She glared hatefully down at her long tresses, she had kept it long in remembrance of her mother.

_I need space._

She loathed being around so many people- sharing air with someone else all the time. Briar grew up as an only child, without her mother- her father rarely present. She had once lived in an empty household, with only her books and the walls to keep her company.

_I need freedom._

Locked doors, and the confines of only certain households. Nowhere was completely safe, and you couldn't just venture out past your lawn for a comfortable stroll. This war was driving her mad.

_I need my family_.

Not just her father- her mother too. And all her cousins, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles. If it wasn't for Voldemort she'd have everything she needed, she'd have her family, she'd be able to wander without fear- she could do _anything!_  
Suddenly, she felt angry- angry at Voldemort. She's always felt sorrow or loss because of him- he was the reason that she had grown up in an empty house, with only wall or books.  
_It was his fault._

"I'm going home," Briar announced suddenly, abruptly standing and fishing her wand from her pocket. Fleur emerged from the kitchen, Bill following close behind her.

"But Briar, eet eez dangerous-"

A wicked grin crawled over her face, her bright blue eyes lighting up with an odd sense of fire, "I'm not afraid of danger."  
She stormed outside, Bill and Fleur at her heels. She could see the curtain shift to the side in the room where she knew the three teens and that Goblin resided in.  
She turned swiftly, bowing suddenly, "Thank you for your hospitality, the meals and everything." Briar thanked the couple, ignoring their confused looks. "I'll be seeing you soon- oh," Briar developed an odd look, "and turn on the radio in a few minutes, alright?"

Briar took a large step backwards, past the magical barrier and disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

Her feet touched familiar grass, and she quickly strode across the barrier and into the unplottable house. In the porch she saw three different pairs of shoes- ignoring this, she stormed towards the stairs- passing the ajar door of a people-filled spare bedroom.

"Briar?"

She ignored the curious call, starting up the stairs to the office- the one room in the house she had refused to enter since it's re-opening. Briar swung the door open, nine years of dust hit her right in the face. She sputtered for a moment, clearing her airways of the stale air. Her wide eyes took in the numerous portraits of her family- the family photos of her aunts and uncles, cousins, her grandparents, and her mother and father.

"Briar!"

She ignored the call from the doorway, her eyes fixed on every single picture as they posed for the photo, laughing and smiling. She took in the similar features- the white-blonde hair, and sharp colored eyes. Idly she wondered of her father's side, but shrugged it off.

Her gaze landed on a propped up mirror, and she stared into her own eyes. Her hand moved on its own accord, slicing her famous long hair- it was some sort of tribute, shedding her past, shedding the yearning she had for her mother.  
They were gone- because of Voldemort, and when he lies dead, Briar will be able to let go and move on.

Once the rib-length strands were hacked to just above her shoulders, Briar set down her wand, staring down at the piles of hair at her feet.

"Briar?"

She turned; George was looking at her as though as had grown another head, while a concerned Fred and Lee Jordan peeked around the corner.  
Briar reached for George- and suddenly her lips were against his. He was warm- an almost sort of feverish heat. It made her cling to him, because at that moment she felt cold. Tongues met, and Briar was momentarily swept away.  
It was sweet and bitter at the same time –she smiled as she drew away, it reminded her of chocolate almost.  
There were no words at the moment, for Briar had turned the corner- hugging Fred and Lee, before breaking away and starting back down the stairs.  
She entered the spare bedroom where new audio equipment was hooked up. Briar knelt down, scooping up the microphone and flicking it on.

"Welcome to Potterwatch, providing you with the truth. Just a reminder everyone, don't use _You-Know-Who's _name unless you want Death Eaters on your doorstep. My name is Grim, and I'd like to cheer on those who are still fighting _You-Know-Who_." Briar took a breath, casting a smiling as the three men gathered into the room, staring at her with bewilderment. Briar continued, "Every action you take, and every Death Eater that falls, this war is one step closer to being one. And we're here now to recognise the fallen and the standing. I want to thank everyone, and wish you the best of luck. Let's win this war, and smite down _You-Know-Who _once and for all. For everyone."

Briar felt a hundred times lighter and she signed out. As though she had started anew.

* * *

**I've been sick, unfortunately. I caught a stomach flu from my older brother- you can blame him for the lack of writing. C:**

Poor Rurik, he never got to say goodbye to his only child.- I wonder, is he really dead? :O  
I've always put lots of emphasis on Briar's long, white-blonde hair, simply because it's something the Fidelis family all had in common- and Celeste (Briar's mother in case you've forgotten her name) had long hair, which Briar copied. It's corny, and over-used, but I like it.

Question: Should I keep Fred alive- or shall I kill him off?

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"He's absolutely adorable, Remus," Briar cooed, watching with adoration as little Teddy's tuff of hair turned from turquoise to a vibrant pink.  
Remus gazed down at his son with an odd sort of awe, "He's precisely like his mother, I'm glad."

Briar smiled softly, "I'd say he'd be a bit more like you- minus the werewolf part of course. He's very well-tempered."  
Remus chuckled, "Let's just hope the similarities end there."  
Briar merely turned her gaze downward, comparing Teddy's hands to her own. For once in her life, she actually had larger hands than someone. It gave Briar a sense of admiration for children.

"Briar."

Briar tore her gaze away from the infant propped up in a sitting chair to turn to George, who was gawking down at her and Teddy. He looked thoughtful, with some sort of yearning in his face.

"I want at least six," he told her seriously.

Briar sputtered, gapping at George in horror. "Hell no! - _Sorry Remus, right, right no swearing in front of Teddy_ –I'm not popping out that many!"  
Fred gave a holler of laughter from the kitchen, where he and Tonks had been pouring over the newspaper. Briar bowed her head in humiliation –swatting away Remus's hand as he tried to comfort her while laughing himself.

"You guys are jerks," Briar groaned, picking up Teddy and propping him on her hip. She left the sniggering George and Remus, and went into the kitchen- clipping the back of Fred's head and seating herself next to the only non-laughing person in the house.  
Tonks smiled at her sincerely, taking Teddy and propping him on her lap, "I can understand why you don't want six, it's really painful giving birth- but it's worth it." Tonks shot a look down at Teddy, and began coddling him.

Fred heaved a cheerful sigh, finally finished his hysterical tirade. His smile was wide, as he jovially pointed out an article in the newspaper. Briar gazed down at it, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she read the article.

"Harry Potter broke into Gringott's and rode a dragon?" Briar sputtered, staring down at the article. "That's a load of shi- _right sorry Remus. - _There's just no way that's true!"

"He's been spotted in Hogsmeade too," Remus told her, having followed her into the kitchen. "We're waiting on word from Aberforth if it's true or not."  
"Aberforth?" Briar furrowed her brows, "The name sounds familiar, but I can't place it…"

"Blimey Briar," Fred exclaimed, "When's the last time you've been to Hogs Head? Aberforth, the old bloke that owns the bar, is Dumbledore's brother!"  
Briar turned her gaze downwards, her brows furrowed in thought. "D'you think it's almost over..?"

"I certainly hope so," Remus sighed, placing his hand across Tonks' back.

* * *

"WE GOT WORD!"

Briar nearly toppled out of her chair in surprise and George and Fred's roars echoed through the Lupin household. Briar flinched as Teddy began to cry at the shout, desperately trying to calm him.  
"What do you mean?" Lupin demanded, setting aside the camera. He had been taking photos of Teddy continuously over the hours.

"The fight," George said panting. Fred continued, breathing heavily, "we're going to fight. We have to apparate right into Hogs Head and go through a tunnel of some sorts to Hogwarts!"

Briar gave up on calming Teddy, handing the boy off to his mother and standing quickly. She snagged her trench coat from the armrest of her easy chair and pulled it over the long sleeved shirt she wore.  
"I have to go then," Briar told everyone, "there's someone I have to fetch."

George stooped down, just low enough to press a gentle kiss on her lips. "Be careful then, love."  
Briar waved off his concerns, "I'll be fine. You lot head out, I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

Stooped over to hide her features, Briar hurried across the street and up to the apartment complex. She ignored the shouts for her to, _"Watch it!"_ and sprinted up the metal stairs, to room 24.  
Her fist came down on the door, hammering loudly. Briar heard muffled bangs, and scrambling. The lights flicked on; she could see his figure moving towards the door. The door opened a crack- a crack wide enough for Briar to poke her wand through and blast the man backwards. Briar forced the door open with a wave of her wand and stepped inside, silently closing the door behind her.

A frightful face stared up at her in confusion. Briar tilted her head to the side and smiled, reaching a hand downwards to pull him up.

"I'm not sure if you remember me," Briar told the ginger kindly. "But my name is Briar York-"

"You're an Undesirable," he whispered, his eyes flickering across her face. Briar silently remembered seeing a poster of her face plastered across a building- alongside many others of the Order- with a bounty of nearly five thousand galleons.  
"I suppose I am," Briar mused aloud. "We went to school together, and I was friends with Fred and George- I'm dating George now by the way." She added on his look of recognition.

Briar took a breath, smiling up into his face, "Percy, it's time to fight."

* * *

**Filler chapter, so not as long as normal. The end is near my friends!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Response: **

**Hm910ya - In the book, as Percy emerges from the tunnel it says, "There was a scuffling, and a great thump: someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly and fallen," to me it kind of seems like someone had pushed Percy ;D  
I'll keep writing! And perhaps your heart may mend!  
School is difficult- and I'm having a bit of a break down, because as I'm posting this there's exactly seventeen hours, and one minute until my school starts. *dies*  
I WILL WRITE ONCE I FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK TO DO WITH FRED! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How much further?" Percy demanded. They had apparated into Hogs Head and started down the long, winding tunnel with only a disgruntled wave from Aberforth.

"Not sure, but I hope soon," Briar admitted, "I've always been a bit claustrophobic- oh thank god there's the exit- go!"  
Briar kicked Percy in the rear, sending him flying through the end of the tunnel. Briar followed out quickly, taking great gasps of air. Percy propped himself up in a nearby chair, adjusting his glasses and soothing the pain in his rear, "Are we too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I-I-" Percy spluttered as the majority of the Weasley's started back at him. Obviously he had not expected to see them all at once.  
There was a long period of silence, which was broken by Fleur turning to Remus and asking, "So – 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"  
Remus blinked, clearly astonished. "I- oh- yes- he's fine, Remus stated loudly, "Yes, Tonks is with him- at her mother's- I've got a picture here-"

"I was a fool!" Percy roared suddenly and loudly that Remus nearly dropped his photo. "I was an idiot, I was a pompus prat, I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred finished.  
Percy seemed to be swallowing tears, "Yes, I was!"  
"Well, you can't say fairer than that," Fred grinned brightly, extending his hand out towards Percy.  
Mrs. Weasley burst into sobs. She ran forwards, shoving Fred out of the way and nearly strangling Percy with a hug. Percy peered over the top of his mother's head while patting her gently on the back, "I'm sorry dad."  
Mr. Weasley blinked away tears, hurrying to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" George inquired, casting a raised brow downwards at Briar. Briar grinned up at him sheepishly.  
"I knew that I had to get away- but it's not so easy when the Ministry is imprisoning 'traitors' all the time. Somehow Briar found where I lived- broke down my door and told me it was time to start fighting." Percy gave a half-hearted smile, "So here I am. I wouldn't have known if it weren't for Briar. Nice pick George."

Briar gave a snort, pushing away George's grinning face as he leaned down to kiss her. Briar turned to Harry, who was looking very pained at the moment, "So Harry, what's the plan?"

* * *

Briar brandished her wand, erecting protective charms from the glassless crevice to the outside grounds, _"Cave Inimicum, Protego Totalum-"_

"Briar!"  
She turned upon hearing the familiar voice- suddenly arms were around her, her face was pressed into his chest and she heard a familiar snorting-laughter.  
"Drew!" Briar cried out, remembering the Slytherin Head Boy from her final year at Hogwarts. "Oh- Drew Goldstein!" Briar gazed at him, happy to see that he was still alive.

"Still pint-sized I see," Drew admonished, but he was smiling. His eyes examined every inch of her, frowning when his dark, framed eyes touched her face. "What happened to your face?"

Briar released a breath of air, a dull smile on her face, "As blunt as ever. –I was attacked by an untransformed werewolf." The cut over her lip, down her temple, and across her left brow had healed to be only pale scars, although still rather noticeable even against her fair skin.  
Drew sighed wistfully, "What a shame, you always did have a rather pretty face-"  
A hand curled around her, just below her breasts, and pulled her back into their firm chest. "Actually, she still does have a lovely face- not that it matters of course- and we are _still_ dating you know." George responded thickly, casting a glare over Briar's head.  
"Oh off with it!" Briar yowled, stepping away from George and blushing furiously. "This is no time to be jealous- we have to protect the students who're still fleeing!"

George gave a grumble, and reluctantly fell silent. Drew's gaze fell over the couple, "I'd have figured you two would've either gotten married or broken up by now-"  
"We plan to once this war is over-" George fell silent on Briar's wide-eyed livid look. Drew observed them, peering through his square frames, "That's only if we aren't blown to pieces- and I do hope I'm invited, I've always wanted to kiss a bride."

Briar made a noise in the back of her throat, her eye twitching in disbelief- Briar stuck an arm out, stopping George from lunging- "Bloody hell Drew, are you trying to die? Ack- damn it all, why not!? You can be my Maid of Honor and I'll dress you up in a poofy pink skirt."  
"Fuck n-"  
"Well I don't have any other person to do it," Briar shot back. Drew fell silent for a moment, his thin face rather blank. A moment passed and something of a smile touched Drew's face, "Well, you've always trusted me- and I trust you… I daresay we're the best of friends. I'll take you up on that poofy skirt, if it'll make you grin more than the groom to say."

* * *

"IT HAS BEGUN!"

Briar heard the distinct yell, she wasn't quite sure who is was, but sprinted from the Great Hall, brandishing her wand. Yells and hollers rang out- and a great bang as a giant crash through a wall, followed by a stampede of Death Eaters.  
Briar fought valiantly- cursing, hexing, stunning- the lot. It seemed as though more were rising than falling on the other side.  
Briar heard a familiar shout, and she swivelled on her feet in time to seeing the great, big Antonin Dolohov overcome Remus. Remus crumpled right before Briar's eyes.

Faint flashes, of the time she had spent in his office- how he was always worse for wear the day after his transformation- the trust Remus had put in her- attending Remus's wedding, and being one of the first to hear of Tonks' pregnancy- Teddy-  
A great red light flashed before her eyes- and Briar realised that she had lashed her wand forward, the word, _"CRUCIO!"_ fell from her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Dolohov crumbled, falling into a fetal position and giving the yell of a tortured man. Briar could only hold the spell for a moment, for a giant's hand had swept her off her feet, and throwing her into nearby rumble.  
Briar could feel consciousness losing, but she forced it away. Stumbling from the rubble of the wall, Briar hurried to aid Percy and Fred in a battle again Pius Thicknesse.  
Briar sent a stunning spell to the Death Eater attacking Fred. She sidled up to Fred, her back against his as she cast a curse at another masked Death Eater.  
"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a jinx towards Thicknesse, who had dropped his wand, "Did I mention I'm resigning?"  
"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted, Briar could feel his rumbling laughter. "You're actually _are_ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

The air seemed to explode around them in that moment. A furious, fiery explosion that blew them off their feet- sending them flying through the air. Briar could feel Fred's body against hers, and moved to almost cocoon him- with their heads tucked away, Briar's wand seemed to move on its own accord. And despite Fred's warmth, and the fire around them, Briar felt neither warm nor cold.  
She could see a sharp light, but she drew back- afraid to open her eyes. All she felt was Fred's head tucked into her neck, and the heavy thud of his heart as they collided.  
Why was unconsciousness so bright..?

* * *

**Oh fuck *sob* I'm not crying I swear! ;_; Remus! I love you so much, noo! I seriously need to do a lot more thinking, and with more feedback I'll be able to decide whether to kill off Fred or not...**

**Oh Drew! I've missed your smart-ass! I still wonder who I can put you with... but I still like this one-sided affection he has for Briar... I swear sometimes these characters write themselves! I hadn't thought of Drew for this story at all- but, meh. What can you do?**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-Al**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Response:**

**Hm910ya- I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! School just got back in- my cousin- who is coincidentally my Pre-Cal & Foundations teacher is bearing down on me. The little shit. So I haven't been able to write!  
And sweet maple syrup... Daniel Sharman is HOT! But he's not exactly what I've pictured for Drew- Drew is a little nerdier, I think. But the slight face matches up really well.  
Also, bagged milk is a real pain in the ass- you have to buy an entire new jug for it- but I think I prefer it than the stuff in a carton.  
I understand what you mean with school- I almost threw my hands up and quit last week. Tomorrow is Monday, and I have school which I'm honestly not looking forward to. Monday is also my birthday- so... fuck..  
I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised with this chapter. Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Briar gazed around, seemingly full bodied in her stupor. Four blank white walls surrounded her- trapping her in an empty room. Her lips quirked to the side, analyzing each wall individually- two doors opposite each other suddenly opened- a dim, yellow illumination, much like a candle would provide, streamed from the right- while the other shone with a silvery radiance- bright enough to cause Briar to squint her eyes.  
She couldn't see beyond either of the doors- and the only means of escaping the barren room was to leave through one. But… _which one?_  
Did it really matter? The significance of the empty, white-walled room, and two opposing doorways thought so.

Curious, Briar started towards the left, her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. Nearing the door, Briar heard a woman humming. She drew forward, yearning to hear more- the tune was faintly familiar and as Briar was a mere step away she recognised the hum.  
She drew back sharply- tripping over her own feet and sending herself sprawling backwards. She scrambled away from the door, her breathing erratic.  
Briar turned to the door on the right, feeling much safer with this option. And hesitantly, she plunged forward, through the candle-lit doorway.

* * *

Briar peeled her eyes open, blinking upwards at a concerned face. Slowly, Briar slid her hand up the man's face, blinking in confusion. "Georgie… your ear is back."  
Suddenly, the worried expression eased, and he was grinning.  
Briar furrowed her brows, unable to string to thoughts together at the moment. "What the hell is going on..?

A woman, Madam Pomfrey, as Briar foggily remembered, shoved the grinning man to the side and stuck a tiny brown bottle into her mouth, and forced Briar to swallow it.  
Briar gagged, nearly throwing up the vile concoction. She wiped her mouth, turning to look back at the chortling man.

"Wha- you're not George." Briar sputtered, "Damn it Fred, this is no time to be cheerful!"  
Fred wiped away his smile, looking around at the gathered people, injured and the deceased. Briar sat up, rubbing her bruising face. Whatever had been in that brown bottle had cleared her mind, bringing forth the reality of the situation.  
"I'm glad you thought of that cushioning charm," Fred told her, helping Briar stand as her bad leg was aching. "Really saved our necks- I think I took most of the burn though."  
Indeed, the left side of Fred's body had been scorched, leaving the left half with ashen clothes and bright, pink blisters.

Fred helped Briar over to where the Weasley family, and Hermione were crouched over Remus and Tonks' bodies. Briar bit back a sob, for she could see the edge of Teddy's photo peeking out of Remus' front pocket.  
George curled an arm around Briar's middle, pulling her into his much larger form. Briar leaned her head against his chest, blinking rapidly to stop any more droplets from falling from her eyes.

"I need a moment," Briar murmured to no one in particular, extracting herself from George and leaving the Great Hall without a second word.

* * *

Briar moved a large piece of rubble to the side, gasping and cringing as a limp arm emerged from beneath it. A hand touched her shoulder; Briar turned, gazing tearfully upwards at Neville Longbottom. His gaze flickered to the limb, grimacing and tugging her away from the mess, "I'll clean that one up- hey have you seen Harry come back?"

Briar blinked, furrowing her brows, "No I haven't seen Harry since everything started- did he say where he headed off to?"  
Neville frowned as well, "No, now that you mention it-"

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay own your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."**

A strangled sound escaped from her throat- Briar and Neville hurried out past the rubble- following the magically magnified voice.

**"The battle is won. You've lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who resists, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together!"**

Briar gave a strangled scream as reached the front doors, meeting the army of Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hagrid, bound and restrained, held the limp and pale body of Harry Potter. Briar leaned heavily against Neville as the Entrance Hall door was pushed open, yellow light streamed from the door as the survivors strode from the castle.

"_NO!"_ Professor McGonagall's scream echoed- and Briar clenched her eyes to stop the dampness in her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange gave a cackle of joy at the Professor's despair.

"No!"  
_"No!"  
_"Harry! HARRY!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione burst past the crowd- Ginny and Hermione were openly sobbing, while Ron looked lost for words as he saw his best friend hang limply.

**"SILENCE!"**

Voldemort's magnified voice cried out above all the voices, and while a jerk of his hand and light illuminated the crowd, and everyone fell silent unable to speak-  
Briar murmured the counter-charm in her head, breaking free of the spell, "WE WILL NEVER BE SILENT!"

Briar shot a spell into the mix of Death Eater's striking one who crumpled under the weight of the spell. The crowd gave a tremendous roar- Voldemort's spell could no longer hold, and spells were cast forward as the remaining survivors charged forwards- in the mix of the oncoming crowd and Death Eaters, Briar saw Neville draw a gleaming silver sword and slice the head clean from Voldemort's snake.  
Briar gave a cry of integrity and plunged into the chaos- narrowing instantly in on Antonio Dolohov, who was ruffled, but uninjured, _for now._  
Briar struck him with a levitating charm- her face alight with a sheer grin of malice. Dolohov gave a shout, shooting an emerald spell downwards. Briar just barely side-stepped it- losing concentration of the spell and dropping Dolohov.

"Harry- HAS ANYONE SEEN HARRY!" Hagrid bellowed from far off. Briar cringed at the thought of Harry's trampled body, but progressed, striking Dolohov with a spell that made keel over, clutching the front of his pants with a pained look.  
Briar gave a sickening, mad smile and stood over Dolohov, kicking him to the ground. She pointed her wand downwards at him, scowling at his vicious look of hatred- Briar returned it tenfold, slashing her wand across his torso- hardly blinking as his blood splattered across her cheek.  
Her wand arm fell limp, and she gazed at her surroundings, ducking her head as a spell grazed her ear. A distant clopping sounded- and from afar Briar could see centaurs driving forwards, bearing down on the Death Eaters- overhead Thestrals dived at the giants- who swept their great limbs around- making it difficult to maneuver.  
With arrows flying- spells and Thestrals swooping from above, everyone was drawn back into the Entrance, and into the Great Hall.

Voldemort swept into battle- fighting alongside Bellatrix Lestrange. Both fought with equal strength against three opponents each. Voldemort duelling Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Professor Slughorn, while Bellatrix fought Hermione, Ginny and Luna- Briar streaked forwards, lashing her wand towards Bellatrix in a sly attempt- but missed.  
Bellatrix turned her livid gaze momentarily to Briar and struck Briar with a spell. Briar shot backwards- colliding with a wall.  
Briar slid down to the floor, groaning and clutching her head. A house elf from the Hogwarts' kitchens, brandishing a cleaver, gripped Briar's shoulder, muttering odd words that made little connection in her head. Briar squeezed her eyes shut for a second before succumbing to the elf's pushing, and stood. She tossed a glance downwards at the elf, and limped off, tossing a spell toward Yaxley who crumpled under the weight of George's, Lee Jordan's and her own spell.  
George turned, catching Briar's hand with a look of relief.

"Harry! HE'S ALIVE!" The roars of chaos fell at once, and fear mingled the room as Voldemort and Harry had begun to circle each other.  
"I don't want anybody to help!" Harry yelled- his voice echoed in the silence. Immediately, Briar clutched George's sleeve and drew back. She understood- Dolohov had been her revenge for Remus- she knew Harry had to end this.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight, Tom." Harry spoke, his voice loud and directed entirely at Voldemort. Voldemort hissed, his red eyes narrowing, "I won't be so sure, Potter. There will be at least one- yours."

"It all comes down to this," Harry whispered, "doesn't it?"

And, as though synchronised both shouts filled the hall- red and emerald light jets of light illuminated the walls-

_"Expelliarmus!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a sound like the blast of the canon- and a white ring of fire engulfed the pair. Briar hid her face from the embers drawing back at the white-hot fire dimmed.  
There was a moment of silence, and one stood above the other's cloaked figure. A roar of cheers lit up the Great Hall- shouts and tears. Briar drew back from the crowd- escaping the tremendous cluster.  
Disbelieving that Voldemort really lay there, dead at Harry's feet. Briar shook her head, slapping her cheeks.  
She silently closed the Great Hall's door behind her- surprised to see three others huddled together in the Entrance. She started towards them, tugging down the hood on her robe that had prevented her hair from being singed.- Odd to believe that only seconds before she was fighting for the life of herself and others.

The Malfoy's cowered at the sight of Briar- with Voldemort was vanquished they were no longer protected. Briar eyed each of them, sharp blue eyes dropping down to the boy, who was squished between his mother and father.

"Draco," Briar's voice was soft, and she extended her elven-sized hand. "Show me your arm."  
A startled gasp fell from his lips, and he let out a loud exclamation, "Y-You! You're the one who- who-"  
Whether it was from her voice or her brilliant colored eyes, Draco had recognised her. But Briar was far too determined to worry for her crimes of kidnap and murder. Instead she wriggled her fingers impatiently, "Draco, please. Your left arm."

Hesitantly, Draco drew out a shaking sleeved arm. Briar pushed back his sleeved gently- the three Malfoy's gasped at the fading Dark Mark. Briar touched her index finger to the branded mark- ignoring Draco's flinch- her finger dragged the length of the mark, fascinated to see that it was slowly fading into a scar under her touch.

"Voldemort's really gone," Briar murmured, releasing Draco's arm, and drawing up. She tossed a glance at the still closed Great Hall doors, and the cheers were still held within. Briar turned her gaze back to the Malfoy's, her eyes seemingly hardening.

"You three best go home, I'm not sure how the others will react to two Death Eaters and a supporter in their midst." Briar ignored their flinched, and focused her gaze entirely on Draco. "I'm going to have saved from Azkaban- you're too young to have made these choices-"Briar shot a nasty glare to Lucius Malfoy who Briar assumed had an influence on Draco's venality. "-I'm not sure of your family, but if they drop Voldemort's pure-blood ideals, I will _try_ to keep them from Azkaban."

Narcissia Malfoy gripped Briar's hand suddenly, and the two women exchanged a leveled look. "Do you promise?"

Briar took a deep breath, "I promise."  
Briar drew back, bowing her head in farewell, and started back towards the Great Hall- meeting Ron and Hermione as she opened the door. Her eyes scanned the area around the pair, pausing on the spot nearest Ron that had rippled upon the pair stopping.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." Briar murmured, passing by as though she hadn't said a word. Inside, everyone bundled around chairs, laughter and tears still flowing. Briar settled beside George and the rest of the Weasley family. Her eyes burned with tears- but she ignored them. She had cried far too much.

"Okay then?" George whispered, almost huskily, in her ear. Briar smiled as his breath tickled her ear, "Yeah, I'm fine- you?"  
Briar's arm coiled around George's waist, seeking comfort despite her words. George grinned toothily, hugging her to his chest. "I'm just fine, love."

Briar sighed, leaning her head against George's chest and closing her eyes, "It's really over."  
Fred leaned across the table, flicking Briar's nose, "So when am I going to get my niece or nephew?"

Briar's eyes snapped open and she spluttered incoherently. George gave a shout of laughter, smoothing Briar's cropped hair, "Don't worry, Briar. We'll wait until after we're married."  
Briar fell abruptly silent, looking almost embarrassed, "If we're going to have children, I want to wait a while- my career is really important you know."  
George leaned down, grinning devilishly, "If I have to wait, I want at least six-"  
Briar groaned, clutching her head as it throbbed painfully, overwhelmed. "Not that many- we're stopping at four."

George grinned widely, "Deal.- I _lobe_ you."  
Briar gave a groan at the reused joke, but offered a tiny smile, "I _lobe_ you too, Georgie."

Fred gave a cackle, rubbing his hands together, "I have a feeling I won't have to wait too long for my little niece or nephew now that this damn war is over."

Briar gave a little laugh, turning her gaze to the crowded Great Hall, surveying the House Elves as they downed butterbeer, most of them already sloshed- the grinning faces, and Peeve's singing. It was over… _It was really over._

* * *

**Here it is! Not the final chapter- as I have to write the epilogue, which I'm going to split into two parts since both are a great distance apart from each other. Part one of the epilogue will be probably a year after the war, and part two will be eighteen years after part one. Part two will take place in the Deathly Hallow's epilogue.  
I apologize for not post sooner- but here's six pages on Word for you!**

**Question: Should I bring back Rurik York- Briar's father-?  
I wasn't sure whether I should totally kill him off...**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	15. Epilogue- Part One

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya - You're right it is rather painful to actually drop a package of bagged milk, because it's a hell of a mess to clean up- trust me I dropped a package in my local CO-OP and watched laughing as my friend had to mop it all up.- Also, that thing about Canadian's being so genuinely nice is total bullshit.- Especially in the cities, nobody has common courtesy anymore, it's a bit disappointing to be honest.  
Pre-cal & Foundations is the easiest math class I could take if I wanted to get into University- it's a pain in the ass but eh- what can you do? Thank you for the birthday wish- It means a lot :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Epilogue Part 1**

**One Year Later**

Rurik York's body was found a week after Voldemort's demise. It was found in a vacant muggle home in St. Porter's with a Death Mark hovering above it- the story of the household was a mystery- an elderly couple and a young woman mysteriously found dead in their own home with no external or internal injuries. Police had written it off as a gas leak and an oddly shaped cloud.

Briar knew well enough that Rurik had gone home. She had never cried so hard in her life.

Hogwarts was fully rebuilt; and the Ministry was re-established and uncorrupted all within a year. Briar had been offered her position as Head Auror yet again- she accepted cheerily, looking forward to working by her standards, not Yaxley's.  
Ron and Harry had been accepted as Aurors- Hermione had went back to Hogwarts to complete her final year- and now worked under Briar. Their admittance had been allowed without training, which had ultimately proved to be useless after battling with Voldemort personally, and despite this, Briar had kept a firm eye on both of the men. If only to reassure her…  
Percy and Briar had developed a close relationship upon the Ministry's re-establishment, as she was often in court offering up evidence and the backgrounds of every Death Eater the Ministry had captured. –And on Draco and Lucius Malfoy's trials, Briar had conveniently tipped a lit candle over their folders, causing the parchment to turn to ashes.  
Narcissia Malfoy had wept when the two men were spared from Azkaban.

Briar was an August bride. Oh how she had wordlessly anticipated the event, excitement barely muffled- she had to monitor her expression when she was around others during the two months leading up to the ceremony. Briar would've heartily denied it if she had been asked- but when she was alone, a small smile would slip onto her face.  
Her dress was something Mrs. Weasley had picked out- a simple, floor-length dress. Drew had begrudgingly been pulled along through the ceremony- acting as Briar's "Man of Honour," as he refused to be called a "maid." At first, Drew had been grumbling and fighting the idea of actually being involved in the ceremony- but after facing the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, Drew had succumbed to only sour looks.  
Mrs. Weasley had been in a panic over the whole event- organizing every little touch from the flowers to the napkin colors. It was like Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again.

"She's mad she is," Ronald grumbled at the doorway, adjusting his the collar of his dress robes hastily as his mother's trembling, angry voice broke past the hundreds of Weasleys. Briar spared an anxious laugh, staring down at her bundle of purple flowers. Ron, swept a look into the large tent- magically enlarged on the inside to hold the many friends and family- and grimaced.  
"Looks like it's almost time- I'll go sit down before mum yells at me," Ron grumbled, hurrying past the entrance and to his designated seat.  
Briar gazed down at her open-toe shoes, taking a breath to counsel herself.

_I've dealt with Voldemort, Death Eaters, Veelas, Trolls, and the like- there's no reason to be frightened of a little ceremony. Twenty steps forward and I'm there- and if I trip, I can just pass it off as my limp._

Briar hardened her face, and strode down the aisle, counting each step silently. And although she walked alone, Briar had never felt more complete.  
She raised her head slowly, meeting George's smiling eyes, and offering forth a brilliant grin.

The ceremony had passed quickly- thankfully as Briar loathed extended events. And the crowd of attendee's, and the newlyweds headed to a larger tent- once again magically enlarged.  
Guests spared Briar and George congratulations, and grinning hugs- Briar's cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling so widely.  
Upon Muriel's approach, Briar spared a few quick words and bustled off to Mrs. Weasley, who was tottering about the crowd looking anxious. George cast Briar a distraught look as Muriel snagged his sleeve for leverage and began hollering about children.  
Briar cackled at the sight, and sidled up to Mrs. Weasley who beamed at her.

"Oh! Welcome to the family, dear! You were a part of it long before, of course- but it's official now!" Mrs. Weasley stammered, throwing her hands up while grinning.  
Briar's face settled into a softer smile, thanking Mrs. Weasley quietly. Mrs. Weasley gave Briar a once over, "You look beautiful- oh such lovely flowers may I?"

Briar nodded, handing forth the purple flowers- and her smile dropped off her face in seconds as Mrs. Weasley took a great sniff of the flowers and ended up with a blast of water to her face.  
There was a moment of silence inside the tent- patrons turned and gazed at the two women in bemused horror as Mrs. Weasley's face turned a bright red. Her brown eyes narrowed in on a startled looking Fred and George- who were both fending of Muriel with poor attempts to escape.

"Fred… George…" Mrs. Weasley's voice was high-pitched, and far too sweet. "Let's speak outside, shall we?"

Before either twin could spare a word, Mrs. Weasley stormed forwards, dragging both men out by their ears. In the distance, audible shouts of "Jinxing the bride's flowers," and "ruining the wedding," were heard from outside.

Briar cleared her throat loudly, and waved her hands to attract everyone's attention, "Let's get back to it then- lest we all end up like that."

* * *

"Bloody hell," George moaned, collapsing onto the grass as Briar and George apparated from the Burrow. "I was afraid she was going to rip off my ear- that's the only one I have left now, I'd rather like to keep it."  
Briar spared a sheepish chuckle, "Yeah- sorry about that. I must've grabbed the wrong bouquet. I've been experimenting with Augumenti charms- sort of like a muggle clown flower- but more powerful."

George blinked up at her, "Brilliant idea, love. We ought to sell that once we reopen the store."

Briar grinned, stepping over him and striding to the Fidelis home- or rather, the newest Weasley home.  
"Hold your jets!" George shouted, suddenly scooping her up from behind and striding to the door, all but kicking it open. "I have to carry you across the threshold."  
"Geo-o-o-rge," Briar whined, and leaned her head against George's collarbone. George grinned and stepped past the threshold, and started up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Briar demanded, her sharp, blue eyes abnormally large. George gave a cackle of mischievous laughter, and nudged the bedroom door open with his foot.

"You're going to show me those flowers of yours."

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes officially reopened a week later.

* * *

**I struggled over this chapter quite a bit. I wanted to do it justice- after all, it's part one of the ending chapter for my three books!  
One more chapter left.**

**Question: What will you miss most about this series? (Casually fishing for compliments)**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**


	16. Epilogue- Part Two- The End

**Review Response:  
Hm910ya - Yeah the Canadian thing is a letdown XD. Luna Lovegood- may I ask, do you consider yourself bizarre? :D  
*Starts hyperventilating* A new movie! I'm so excited! :DDDD  
I'll be missing your constant reviews, they've helped me keep writing this story.- I'm really grateful for your presence. So I want to officially say: Thank you, for everything.**

* * *

**A/N: I shall place this above the chapter. Here is the end. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me through the entire series- and to the ones who are just starting it! *Raises glass*  
Thank you.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**-AL**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Epilogue Part 2**

**Eighteen Years Later**

A petite, blonde woman bustled through King's Cross Station- she wore muggle attire, straight-legged pants, a bursting white blouse, and high red heels- which certainly didn't help her limp.  
Near her shoulder stood a grumbling fifteen year old girl, who was being ordered to push the trolley.

"But, why!?" the young girl moaned, ignoring the side-glances she and her mother were earning- despite the occasional owls, and the oddly dressed patrons that often pass through during this time of the year, it was still considered a bizarre sight.

Briar Weasley-York- as Briar had refused to drop her identity entirely- glared down at her daughter, who was tossing her a rivalling glare.  
"Merlin's beard, Joelle." Briar snarled, pointing down at her swelling stomach, "You know damn well enough I can't risk collision with the twins. Move your arse."  
"I want dad," Joelle moaned, stomping her foot. "Him and Uncle Fred are the only ones that can pull you from your grumpy moods.-"

"I am not grumpy!-"Briar's shrill exclamation was cut short as a thick set of arms curled around her- large hands resting on her protruding stomach.  
"Actually, love. You've been a bit of a sour-puss since you're nearing eight months." George Weasley chuckled, as he appeared suddenly.

Patrons now stared openly at the ear-less, ginger man. Some gaping wider as an identical copy- plus an ear- sidled up to the tiny family.

"Uncle Fred!" Joelle shrieked, her lightning bolt, strawberry-blonde curls flying as she jumped at the thin-haired man. Fred gave a holler of laughter, swinging the girl around jovially.  
"You're not allowed to touch me for a week," Briar shot quietly at George the second her daughter and brother-in-law were distracted. George made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, looking distraught.

"Somebody push this damn trolley!" Briar yowled suddenly, crossing her arms and storming through the wall between platform 9 and 10.  
George flinched at his wife's rage, and obediently followed her lead, pushing the overflowing trolley along with him. Fred tossed a side glance at the muggles, and slid through the passage way with Joelle to platform 9 ¾.  
Fred grimaced, once he emerged into the smoggy platform. Fred started towards his twin who was desperately bargaining with Briar- who was standing firmly, cross-armed and all, shaking her head angrily.

"I'll do the dishes for a week!" George moaned, looking distraught. Briar gave a sour laugh, "You're already doing them, you dolt!"

Fred flinched again, shooing Joelle over to her giggling gaggle of girlfriends.

George moaned, appearing frantic, "I'll give you a foot massage!"  
Startlingly, Briar's face brightened almost instantly. "Decision revoked- oh look there's Percy. I ought to ask him what's been happening at the Ministry!"

George stared after his wife in disbelief as she scuttled off towards Percy with his crooked spectacles, and breaking his rant on cauldron thickness to his jaded wife.

"Bloody hell," Fred commenting as he joined George. "Didn't she just finish sending Perce a letter just before we left?"

George rubbed his thinning hair- his thumb gliding over the barren spot that was once his ear- "Yeah, she got a reply on the drive here. It's a wonder even Percy hasn't gotten tired of her constant demands of Ministry reports."

"Percy likes it," Fred commented, cackling, "She's the only one who actually listens to him."

In the middle of Percy's sentence, where Briar was listening with rapt attention, the whistle for the Hogwarts Express blew. Drawn from their exchange, Briar promised to continue the conversation later- and hurried off to where her little family had gathered.  
Fred had floated off, bidding his other nieces and nephews farewell. Briar stooped down just enough to squeeze Joelle into a tight hug. "Oh- I'll miss you so much. My little girl, already a Fifth Year- that's the same year your father and I-"

"NO!" Joelle shrieked, covering her ears. "Gross, don't tell me!"

George laughed heartily, curling an arm around a suddenly tearful Briar. "We'll send for you when the twins are born."  
Joelle gave a groan, "That means I'm going to miss the Halloween supper-"

"If you don't want to see your siblings that's fine," Briar quipped suddenly, her tearful mood gone in a snap, replaced with rage instead. Carefully, George extracted his arm, and leaned down to hug his daughter goodbye. In her ear, George murmured lowly, "I'd wish you luck but I think I need it more- I'll have to deal with her alone for another two months."

"Uncle Fred will be there," Joelle shot back, grinning her father's dread. George shook his head, drawing back slightly, "He won't come close to the house because of the she-devil you call your mother."  
"What was that George?" Briar's sharp voice broke through the train's second whistle. George paled, "Nothing at all, love!"  
Joelle laughed her laughter fondly familiar to her mother's- her bright blue eyes twinkled brightly. "Good luck dad, I'll see you in October then!"

Briar hugged the girl once more, before leaning into George and waving her off as she climbed into the Hogwarts Express.  
Joelle leaned out the window, waving merrily at her parents- soon joined by a red-faced Teddy Lupin who rested an arm over Joelle's shoulder, waving towards the couple as well.

Briar blinked stupidly as the train chugged along, disappearing within seconds. She stared after the train, her mouth as she struggled to form words.

"Did Teddy Lupin just-"  
"Put his arm around our little girl? Why yes he did," George confirmed, looking none too happy. Briar's face creased in horror, "Oh hell- Georgie, it's starting- what if they-"  
"Cheerful thoughts, love." George encouraged dryly, "cheerful thoughts…"

Briar blinked down at her feet, smiling as past memories of her fifth year slipped by. "I hope that works out- Ow."  
Briar grimaced, placing a hand over her bulging stomach, "One of those little buggers kicked me."

George gave a cackle of laughter, placing his hand on Briar's stomach just in time to feel another kick. "They're going to be just like Fred and I."  
Briar moaned dramatically, "If I have to deal with another set of you, I swear I'll- Oh look Percy's waving me over."

George chuckled, catching his wife, and placing a kiss on her temple- rejoicing in her yowl of embarrassment- and watching her as her petite frame scuttled off hurriedly- her fang earring swinging from her ear as she went. Briar spared Harry and Ginny a little wave, her eyes automatically floating down to Harry's collar, where a garnet-emblazed locket rested. Briar smiled upon their wave back watching their figures as they Disapparated from sight. Her shoulders lowered as Percy's wife dragged him off finally- Percy shouting promises of letters as he was pulled along through the barrier.  
Slowly, the scuttled groups of parents and younger siblings drifted off- leaving Briar quite alone, staring through the tunnel.

George gave a Cheshire grin, joining his wife and curling his large hand around hers. The smile remained, seemingly forever indented on his flesh- Briar glanced upwards, her sharp, electric blue eyes meeting George's and she grinned that brilliant smile of hers as though he had just told one of his infamous ear jokes.

Briar cast a longing look towards the train tracks, simultaneously placing her hand over top her stomach.  
George, who noticed this, squeezed her other hand. Briar tossed him a solemn look, "They'll be okay- I know they will. My brilliance is potent enough to ensure that."

"What about those contaminated love potions-"George was cut off as Briar's scarred features creased with importance.

"I was caught unaware, you know.-It was really unexpected for me to slip up- Although, then again, brilliance is corruptible."

**The End**


End file.
